<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Syncretism by PerthroSeidraikiri, QueenOfTheNerdlords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977953">Syncretism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri'>PerthroSeidraikiri</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords'>QueenOfTheNerdlords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Multi, Power Imbalance, Rin falls fast and hard, Romantic Soulmates, School, Seduction, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, Tragedy/Comedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, insecure rin, semi-incest, the slowburn is for literally everyone else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, there are two ways to find your soulmate. First, the first words that they say to you are inscribed on your wrist. If they can't speak, then it's an image that matches theirs. Second, you feel their pain as if it were your own and their scars become yours.</p><p>Even though his soulmate's pain has been debilitating and has taken a lot from his life, Rin loves his soulmate dearly.</p><p>No matter who they might be, and no matter how they might hurt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shima Renzou/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. unforsaken road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin couldn't tell how long it had been since he had stepped outside, and he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p>The cold, piercing wind of the city surrounding and rapidly speeding past him, numbing and burning his skin in an unpleasant way. He stood as still as a statue, however, not even making an attempt to warm his body.</p><p>He had <em> enough </em> of being warm.</p><p>The colder it was, the less he could smell the irony tang of blood, the less he could think about anything else besides the chilling sensation running across his skin.</p><p><em> "They already took him away." </em> His mind echoed at him, hammering in just how final this entire day had been.</p><p>He couldn't even stand to look at him as they did, had to resist fighting every single person who touched the old man's corpse. He couldn't look at him again because it felt like it would just confirm even more that he was never coming back.</p><p>
  <em> It was his fault. </em>
</p><p><em> It was </em> <b> <em>his</em> </b> <em> fault. </em></p><p><em> Demons? Satan? Magical blue fire? </em> None of that made any damn sense! He couldn’t understand any of it!</p><p>What <em> did </em> make sense, was that everything went wrong after he had yelled those words.</p><p>Those stupid,<em> fucking </em>, words.</p><p>All it took was him being an asshole, and Shiro was gone. <b> <em>Dead</em> </b>.</p><p>
  <em> “What the hell am I going to tell Yukio?” </em>
</p><p>Fury and despair flickered rapidly across his face, he couldn't stick with one emotion as they all just overwhelmed his senses and took over his mind. Some parts of him were yelling in fury, others wanted to sleep and never wake up, some... couldn't feel anything at all.</p><p>Either way, Rin himself didn't reflect on any of it. </p><p>If he had any sort of clarity, he'd think, "What good would figuring any of this out do?"</p><p>
  <em> What good would anything do? </em>
</p><p>Rin clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep himself from crying again. </p><p>He didn't deserve to cry, he couldn't cry, he won't let himself cry, he thought to himself as strained gasps and sobs forcefully exited his throat. He had to be strong, he <em> had </em> to, he had to find another reason to keep living and to <em> fix </em> this. </p><p>
  <em> No, he wouldn't just accept this!  </em>
</p><p><em> There had to be something, </em> <b> <em>anything</em> </b> <em> , he could do, to make any of this right. </em></p><p>At that moment, Rin was too caught up in his own grief to notice a large limousine pull up in front of the burnt-down church that had once been his home.</p><p>A tall, purple-haired man stepped out from the limo, a cheshire grin plastered onto his face.</p><p>"Guten morgen!~" His chirpy voice greeted, closing the car door behind him as his boots stepped onto the hard ground floor. The impact made a crunching noise, due to the splinters of charred and broken wood that were scattered all around, painting the ground brown and black. </p><p>"Deary me, it seems I'm a little late..." He continued, his piercing green eyes zeroing in on the teen.</p><p>Mephisto felt a little shiver travel down his spine at the sight of him, <em> Rin </em>, and the smirk on his lips only lengthened when the boy didn't reply, too caught up in his own mind-ramblings. He chuckled to himself; as if he had had the most brilliant idea in the world before tapping the teen's shoulder.</p><p>Rin flinched at the sudden touch, looking up at the mysterious man with a surprisingly vulnerable look on his face.</p><p>"<em> My </em>, Okumura Rin, how you've grown." He added mischievously.</p><p>Just as soon as it came, Rin’s sadness was replaced with a look of shock and fear as he processed what he had just said.</p><p><em> No. This can't </em> <b> <em>be</em> </b> <em> ... </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>No...!</em> </b>
</p><p>Those words, that simple statement, had been etched onto his wrist for as long as he could remember. Not just that, but a myriad of scars too, that would appear sharp and swiftly, or slow and agonizing, and then vanish all the same. </p><p>Countless times, he had waited, and waited, and waited for his soulmate to speak those words to him, for him to finally find the one person he would be with forever. For him to find happiness, unlike Shiro, just like Yukio would someday...</p><p>
  <em> Most of all, however, he wanted to save them from whatever it was that had been hurting and tearing them apart. </em>
</p><p>But this...?</p><p><em> Fuck </em>, this was the most horrible timing in the world.</p><p>Even so, he just had to ask, even as his stomach twisted horribly, making every word sting when he spoke.</p><p>"<em> Why </em>... why do your scars always disappear?" He asked, a heartrendingly concerned expression plastered on his pale, tear-soaked, face.</p><p>...</p><p><em> Oh </em>, Mephisto knew those words very well.</p><p>He had burned them thoroughly into his memory and he had glared, stared, and traced the words on his wrist several times, over and over. Waiting for someone to utter the words had been exciting, but after 200 years he had gotten fed up. </p><p>Humans were pawns, they were part of his game and that's all they <em> ever </em> would be. </p><p>And yet... here he was, the son of Satan, his little brother, who had no idea what he had just started, had <em> moved </em> a piece on the chessboard. </p><p>His face was so vulnerable, so broken, so <em> human. </em> Nothing like a demon’s; nothing at all like his, nothing like Satan's. </p><p>"I think that's a question for another time, <em> hm </em>?" He replied, looking down at the teen and bowing ever so slightly, not leaving his eyes and staring right into dull blue irises. "However, I would like to offer my deepest condolences."</p><p>That was kind of a lie.</p><p>He was quite giddy as of right now.</p><p>Shiro had <em>lost</em>, dropped them; dropped <strong><em>him</em></strong> right into his hands.</p><p>
  <em> How could he <strong>not</strong> be excited? </em>
</p><p>Rin, however, blinked in astonishment, the concern still present on his face but less intense as it was in the moment. </p><p>This man was... confusing. From his hair, to the way he dressed, to the strange look in his eye, Rin couldn't understand <em>why</em>, <em>how</em>, or <em>what</em> he was doing, but that would be okay. Soulmates were soulmates for a reason and that was something he could just... <em>learn</em> to deal with or understand. </p><p>Besides, it made sense. To not want to talk about anything personal in public, Rin knew he wouldn't want to.</p><p>That, and...</p><p>
  <em> Well, he gave his condolences.  </em>
</p><p><em> That meant he might have once known </em> <b> <em>Shiro</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>Rin prayed to every god, deity, or thereby lack of one that this man didn't know the old man.</p><p>He couldn't take it. He had already hurt everyone, he had already ripped the life from Shiro and ruined Yukio's chance at a normal future, he couldn't hurt his soulmate too.</p><p>"<em> Th... anks </em>?" He croaked out, too overwhelmed by the endless possibilities of him screwing everything up again.</p><p>Mephisto smiled, the length of it only increasing and becoming much more creepier, yet Rin continued to look at him with concern. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>He almost wanted to wipe it off his face. </em> </strong>
</p><p>He was <em>too</em> human.</p><p>Too deeply tangled in fantasies of love and soulmates and fate. It was more pitiful than he had expected.</p><p>"You know," he murmured, straightening back up. "Your father was a good friend of mine, talked quite a lot about you..."</p><p>He hummed before he snapped his fingers, the sword, <em>Kurikara</em>, that was covered in the red cloth it had come with appeared in his hands, he pushed it towards Rin.</p><p>"I believe this is yours... It's a pity, really. How all this turned out, but now isn't the time to think about anything else <em> except </em> how you plan to move forward."</p><p>Mephisto tilted his head teasingly, further confusing the boy.</p><p>"I'm here to support you." He replied cheerily.</p><p><em>"Oh, God..."</em> Rin thought, becoming more panicked. <em>"He did know Shiro."</em></p><p>
  <em> He was the friend on the little grey flip-phone that the old man had been talking about. </em>
</p><p>That should have made him feel sadder, or at least comforted to know that he wasn't alone anymore, but...</p><p>Something about the man's eyes told Rin that he shouldn't feel safe around this man, this friend of Shiro's. It made him feel more uncomfortable to know that apparently, Shiro had told this person quite a bit about him. Maybe even showed him baby pictures if the "how you've grown" was to be believed.</p><p>Rin took the sword reflexively as the man pushed it towards him, a bit disturbed by the forcefulness of his soulmate's actions, and a bit amazed that he could just apparently summon the thing like he was in an MMO. </p><p>Still, he didn't like how this meeting was going.</p><p>And he <em>especially</em> didn't like the tone this man was taking about Shiro's death.</p><p>
  <em> It was like he didn't care about Shiro. </em>
</p><p><em>No</em>, that couldn't be right, though. </p><p>They were soulmates, and this is- <em>was</em> his father's friend. He should have a bit more faith in him. Maybe he just handled grief differently than he did, or maybe he just couldn't show emotions during his job, which given the suit and the car (<em>that Rin just now noticed</em>), could be a reasonable assumption.</p><p>Either way, Rin thought that maybe he shouldn't bombard his soulmate with personal questions, and just talk about whatever he came here to talk about.</p><p>"Support me?" Rin asked, his voice soft and slow. Much more careful than before. "...Support me how?"</p><p>Unless his soulmate was going to fix his house, turn him human again, bring back Shiro, <em>AND</em> kill Satan forever, he wasn't sure there was much that could be supported or fixed.</p><p>Mephisto chuckled softly, watching Rin think.</p><p>It was almost amusing, watching as the millions of thoughts the boy had in mind crossed his face; painting him concerned, confused, worried and then all determined in one go. </p><p>Shiro had said he was stubborn and Mephisto was already somewhat bubbling with joy deep inside as he realized just how stubborn Rin really was; the look of fiery trust and care in his eyes, maybe the need for Mephisto's, dare he suggest... <em>validation?</em></p><p>The boy was interesting, that was for sure, and Mephisto had been watching him grow, even if he was never aware of it. He heard everything about him from Shiro and had kept a close eye on him as he grew up. He had also gone through and nursed many <em>amazing</em> injuries, <em>delightful</em> cuts, ghosting <em>several</em> <em>wonderful</em> broken bones, and an extremely <em>pleasant</em> sore jaw. </p><p><em> He kept a </em> <b> <em>very</em> </b> <em> close eye on him. </em></p><p>And now, not only was he a main piece to his game; he was his soulmate and evidently, he expected Mephisto to <em>accept</em> that, to <em>somehow</em> show him something. </p><p>He wasn't a miracle worker (<em> oh </em>, he was, but now was not the right time to flatter himself). </p><p>"You already have something in mind." He replied smugly, almost as if he had been into Rin's mind and had pulled out the little pinging thought the boy had been having ever since Satan had taken Shiro away. "Mind telling me exactly what it is?"</p><p>He didn't like to answer questions directly. It was best to dance around the topic or completely divert it to something else and when he did answer, it needed to confuse and frustrate others in the most delightful of ways.</p><p>"I..." Rin blurted, his face determined and confused. "I...!"</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He absolutely had nothing in mind before this, nothing at <em>all</em>. He had just been desperately grasping at straws to find something, <em>anything</em>, to fix his situation, to bring Shiro back, to reject the idea that he's just gone <em>forever</em>. And <em>h</em><em>onestly</em>, it was a little annoying how his soulmate just kept asking questions or being vague, but he chalked it up to just him probably trying to prevent "communication issues". He had learned about those once when he was studying a bit of psychology online. Granted, he <em>sucked</em> at it, but from what he could tell, it was something every soulmate pair should strive to have.</p><p>Rin put his hand up to his forehead, trying to think of something, his tail twitching in frustration behind him.</p><p>The best way to think of a solution, as Macaroni, his online friend, would say is: <em>to retrace your steps.</em></p><p>So... who caused this?</p><p>The obvious answer would have been "himself", but killing himself would leave Yukio all alone and had the incredibly high potential to damage his soulmate's mind.</p><p>
  <em> That was <strong>definitely</strong> out of the question. </em>
</p><p>The next choice was... well, Satan. But even apparently being the... <strong><em>descendant</em></strong> of Satan (<em>he didn't want to give the fucker the satisfaction of being his son</em>) he wasn't sure he could take down the literal <em>Devil</em> really easily.</p><p>
  <em> But even so... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -"He's my son! And you'll give him back!" </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The blood.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> The pendant thing is sticking in too deep, he can't take it out, he'll bleed to death, no, no, no, n- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Blue flames swirl and consume everything Rin has ever known and loved.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em> No, no, no, he can be saved, see? Maybe his heart will beat again if we could get a doctor, please, shit, someone call a fucking ambulance </em> <b> <em>PLEASE</em> </b> <em> - </em></p><p>Rin let out an involuntary whimper at the memories flooding his mind, his fists clenched tightly around the sword.</p><p>
  <em> Was he really going to just give up because Satan was stronger? Because he was a big powerful bully that just took, and took, until there was nothing left? When the <strong>fuck</strong> did that stop him before? </em>
</p><p>"<em> No </em> ... <em>I won't let that bastard get away with this</em>!" </p><p>With a newfound determination, Rin locked eyes with his soulmate.</p><p>"I promise I'm gonna kick the fucking shit out of Satan!" He yelled, his eyes fiery and passionate, filled with pure anger and righteousness.</p><p>
  <em> Surprisingly, however, he did not stop there. </em>
</p><p>Putting the sword off to the side, he took a tentative step towards his soulmate and gently clasped his gloved hands, his deep blue eyes still locked onto the other's green ones.</p><p>What he said, along with the gentle, kind, loving tone, was also <em>unexpected</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you never get hurt like you have, ever again."</em>
</p><p>Mephisto's eyes widened, slightly caught off guard by the teen's promise.</p><p><em>Stubborn?</em> This was way beyond what Mephisto was expecting. This was even <strong><em>better</em></strong> than what Mephisto was expecting. </p><p>He hadn't seen the last part coming though, that was for sure. Protect him? Make sure he never got hurt? They were strangers still, barely knew each other and he was here swearing to-- no, promising to protect Mephisto for getting hurt. </p><p>The impossibility of that made his lips quirk up at the corners.</p><p><em>"Hah."</em> He gasped, before he burst out into a fit of chuckles, sounds almost crazier and creepier. "Defeat Satan? The son of Satan becoming an <em> exorcist </em> ? Yare, <em> yare </em>..."</p><p>He eyed him up and down, this was way too good!</p><p>He hadn't expected the boy to grow up to be so <em>funny</em>!</p><p>"I like it!" He replied dramatically, Rin staying unflinchingly still. He stared down into his eyes, acid mocking green meeting fiery blue that held almost all the stubbornness and determination Shiro once had. </p><p>"Let's focus on you for now, <em>hm</em>?" He smirked, chuckling slightly.</p><p>He wasn't interested in pursuing him yet, interesting as he was. He was a piece of the game and sentiment was something Mephisto preferred to stay away from, <em>but</em>...</p><p>It was sweet to hear that, his smirk widening.</p><p>"<em> You </em> are what is of the <em> most </em> importance at the moment." He droned before bowing one last time.</p><p>Rin's heart beat faster when his soulmate told him he was important, his eyes lighting up with a unique admiration and adoration. Fueled by his soulmate's praise, Rin gave a determined nod.</p><p>"Y-<em>Yes</em>! Sure... sure thing!" He shouted, his newly-pointed ears and cheeks turning crimson red, his new tail swaying in a strangely hypnotic way.</p><p>A tiny voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this was a horrible idea, that this man was not who or what he seemed, that this was just going to end badly, but... </p><p>Rin longed for, more than anything, especially right now, to have someone look at him with the same love Shiro did. To have someone close to him, closer than his <em>brother</em>, his <em>father</em>, his <em>internet friends</em>. More than anything, Rin wanted to be <strong><em>loved</em></strong>.</p><p>
  <em> After all, one of the only people who loved him was now... </em>
</p><p><em>-Well</em>, by no means did he consider his soulmate a replacement for anything. It's just that ever since he had even known what a soulmate was, and what it implied, he had considered them family. Even if for whatever reason, his soulmate loved someone else, he'd still want them to be happy and safe. If it came down to it, he'd forget about the romance, forget about the crap society said soulmates should do, he just wanted them to be a part of his life.</p><p>He still missed Shiro, he still loved Shiro, of course he would, this had all come so soon. And yeah, maybe Shiro was gone, and maybe it still hurt worse than anything he had ever known to know it was his fault that he died, but... Rin felt less empty inside, knowing that this man, his <em>soulmate</em>, could be there with him, in one way or another. <em>Maybe...</em></p><p>
  <em> Maybe this man could love Rin, despite how dumb and stupid and how much younger he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe, just maybe, he could understand him in a way the rest of his family couldn't.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Shiro's loss may have ignited his determination to surpass and beat Satan, but... this man had suddenly given him the hope that maybe he could someday have a life outside of that, too.</p><p>It made Rin feel like living could mean something again.</p><p>As soon as Mephisto noticed how flustered Rin was, he felt a rush of satisfaction. To have such an effect on his younger brother and to be the receiver of his affection... How utterly <em>adorable</em> this all was, <em>how adorable Rin turned out to be</em>. How wonderful this whole game was already. Of course he came prepared, had a thousand and one presumptions for each and every situation, had theories and thoughts on paths Rin would most likely take. Luckily, there were only a few that wouldn't be so pleasing. Probability was good enough for him to make a judgement, but only time would truly tell. </p><p>Sadly, the boy wouldn't be receiving what he was looking for... But humans often went through worse anyways. His affection wouldn't do the boy any good and Mephisto wasn't one for affection or sentiment. </p><p>"Well, then," He continued, looking around. "Are there other questions you might have for me, Okumura-kun?"</p><p>He didn't promise to answer them directly, he just asked because it was the 'polite' thing to do. Honestly, he doubted Shiro's sanity, leaving his two <em>precious</em> boys with him, knowing what kind of demon he truly was. Maybe he had gone senile early.</p><p>His eyes and mind had been so focused on Rin that he failed to notice Yukio approaching from the distance. He had probably gotten a frantic phone call, a worried messenger, <em>someone</em> to give him details of what happened. He had probably tried his best to hurry back.</p><p>However, ignorant of the dubious things the other man was thinking of, Rin looked up at him, his eyes shining with curiosity and hope, hanging on every movement and glance the man gave him.</p><p>Maybe they did just meet right now, but... This man wanted to help him, he was his soulmate, <em>and he was friends with Shiro</em>, so he <em>must</em> be just as cool!</p><p>Rin practically vibrated with anticipation and suddenly he had a million and one questions on his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Like, how did he know Shiro? Why did he show up here? What was with the limousine? What was his favorite food? Was it cake or curry? He could cook both! What was his favorite color? What manga did he like? Did he have any hobbies, and if so, what are they? What did he think of soulmates? Who else did Mephisto know that Rin knew? What- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Too much.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> Too many questions... </em>
</p><p><em>Besides</em>, his soulmate seemed to be a bit private and mysterious so he probably wasn't going to answer any of these right away.</p><p>
  <em> Although... </em>
</p><p>It was super annoying to just refer to his soulmate as "soulmate", so maybe there was a question he should ask.</p><p>"What's your name? Or, er... what would ya' like me to call you?"</p><p>Mephisto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em> He had not been expecting that.  </em>
</p><p>He had been expecting to hear a question about Shiro or maybe some scandalized screech about how they were soulmates, <em> anything </em> but wanting to know his name. </p><p>He supposed he had introduced himself earlier but had forgotten to say his own name? Oh, well. He <em> had </em> been excited to meet his new charge... </p><p>Well, that <em> would </em> be the reason right? Or maybe it just slipped his mind...</p><p>Either way, it was never too late to introduce himself now.</p><p>"Sir Mephisto Pheles, at your service~!" He crooned, winking at the blue-haired teen,</p><p>Rin blushed lightly at the wink, and Mephisto had to restrain himself from chuckling out loud.</p><p>"Call me..." The hum in his voice sounded thoughtful.</p><p>He didn't mind what people referred to him as, he had many, many names and he responded to all of them. He would have given the boy his <em>true</em> name but that was for another time.</p><p>Yukio was still by the corner, watching like a scared rat or maybe an aggravated lion, just waiting to pounce. So, Mephisto did the unexpected, something that would surely upset the younger Okumura brother. He took Rin's hand into his gloved ones, leaning down slightly and placed a teasing kiss to his knuckles. </p><p>He bemusedly pulled back, just in time to see Yukio freeze in shock and horror.</p><p>
  <em> "You may call me Mephisto." </em>
</p><p>Rin was tear and blood soaked, his hair an absolute nightmare, his skin pale and flushed all at the same time, and his clothes were torn, ripped, and dirty. Rin never thought he was extraordinarily handsome, he never gave too much thought to his appearance.</p><p>But right here, right now...</p><p>Rin felt as though he was the most beautiful person on earth after receiving such a tender kiss from his soulm- no, that's not his name. It was <em>Mephisto</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Mephiiiiiiistoooo... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, that name sounded so pretty and so cool! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If only... he could have another kiss, even if it was just on his hand or on his cheek, it would be so nice... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, but wait! That's a little too fast, isn't it? They just met! </em>
</p><p>Rin's cheeks flared a bright red at the thought of being kissed again, but his eyes were slightly glazed over. His heart was so very easily wrapped around Mephisto's finger, and he didn't mind even a little bit.</p><p>Before where there was despair, rage, and hopelessness, now there was nothing but pure and unbridled <em>love</em>.</p><p>"I... It's really... n-nice to meet y-you." Rin stuttered, unconsciously leaning in towards Mephisto ever so slightly. </p><p>The older man's smirk grew as a realization suddenly hit him.</p><p>
  <em> The boy was completely enamored.   </em>
</p><p>Maybe this would be the greatest game Mephisto had played in such a long while. The boy, <em> Rin </em> , seemed to be so taken by him, and despite even having just met him, he already seemed to be so <em> forward </em> and <em> trusting </em>.</p><p>It was beyond <em> adorable </em>.</p><p>"Thank you... f-for visiting..." Rin sighed, a faint smile on his face. </p><p>At this point, hearing Rin speak like this, Yukio pulled away, horrified and slightly disgusted by what he had just witnessed. </p><p><em> Ha </em> , how <em> funny </em>. </p><p>The older demon smirked, knowing he was definitely something his seething brother in the corner would warn Rin about. Like the big bad wolf, or the untrustworthy scorpion across the river, he was to be dealt with cautiously and carefully.</p><p>No one should ever trust a demon, let alone <em> Mephisto </em>.</p><p>Demons got what they wanted and did anything to achieve their goals, no matter what obstacle was in their way.</p><p>Someone got hurt?<em> People got hurt everyday. </em></p><p>Someone dies? <em> People died every second.  </em></p><p>Demons did not care about the feelings or well-being of others, and Mephisto was no different. Care wasn't something in his agenda and it absolutely wasn't his top priority. And yet, this kid, this brother of his, was the exact opposite; so positive and so forward. </p><p>"No need," He hummed and let go of his hand, brushing his hand against Rin's fingers momentarily. "It was a pleasure meeting you, <em>Okumura-kun</em>." </p><p>Mephisto nodded then looked over towards Yukio, briefly (<em>and mockingly</em>) acknowledging him before turning his back on the blue-haired teen.</p><p>"Auf Wiedersehen, <em> Rin </em>~".</p><p>"A-Awf wedheersun..." Rin echoed lightly, a light dopey smile to his lips, waving absentmindedly, and watching as Mephisto left. </p><p>He felt as if he was on cloud nine, most of his thoughts were now taken over by the warm feeling he felt at the touch of Mephisto's lips upon his skin. If he could, he would bathe in this feeling forever, and never stray from it. If it weren't for the fact that it'd be super gross, he'd never wash that hand again.</p><p>He wished he could stay, he wished he could spend more time with Mephisto, the handsome, enigmatic, man that he was. </p><p>Rin was blissfully unaware of how sappy he was being out in public or the look of complete horror and dismay his brother had on his face.</p><p>
  <em> He was completely unaware that he looked exactly like someone who just met their soulmate. </em>
</p><p>For this brief moment, he was able to forget the blood staining the floor, the ash billowing around him, the keen pain he felt at the loss of his one and only father.</p><p>However, two familiar hands roughly grabbed his shoulders, and Rin awoke from his daze.</p><p>"Y-Yukio...?"</p><p>Yukio looked enraged, slightly surprised, and deathly pale for some reason; he secretly had many reasons to. He had many reasons to be angry at Rin, and he had been expecting to be disowned, to be hated and abandoned by the brother he loved so dearly. </p><p>But the look in his eyes, the look Rin was seeing was far from it, it looked panicked; confused and downright defensive.</p><p>"Stay away from <em>Sir Pheles</em>, Rin." he stated, outright and straight to the point, his lips curling in disgust. "He may be our guardian, but you <em>need</em> to be careful around him."</p><p>Yukio almost made his name seem like some sort of insult. Like that was the most polite way he could address Mephisto.</p><p>Rin was <em>stunned</em>.</p><p>The least he should probably do was heed his brother's warnings. After all, Yukio was smarter than he was, was able to go to school, was more successful, and Yukio was almost always right, even if Rin personally hated to admit it. </p><p>Surely, Yukio was exaggerating, <em>right</em>? He must be. And why did Yukio seem so familiar with him? Did they know each other? Did Shiro just introduce Yukio first? Was he some criminal that Rin wasn't aware of? And if that was the case, according to Yukio he'd be their "guardian", so that meant Shiro must've trusted him to care for them both, if and when he passed. Either way, this warning didn't sit right with him. How could Yukio know so much? A small part of him felt slightly angry at the fact that Yukio probably barely knew him, and was insulting his new...</p><p><em>Oh!</em> That's right.</p><p>Maybe Yukio just didn't know Mephisto was his soulmate yet, and that's why he was being so cautious.</p><p>Rin gave his brother a gentle smile, trying his best to seem mature and calming.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Yukio, <em>it's okay</em>!" Rin said, holding his hands up. "I'm sure he can't be that bad. He's offered to help us out and sure, he seems a bit... weird, but... well..."</p><p>He blushed slightly, one hand scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"He's my... <em>you know</em>." Rin mumbled, embarrassed to say it out loud. "He's the one for me, the <em>only</em> one. So wouldn't it be okay to trust him since he's my... <em>s-soulmate</em>?"</p><p>"-I know." He quickly replied, not leaving any room for Rin to think about <em>how</em> he knew. "I know he is and that's why I'm telling you to be careful. We've <em>just</em> met him."</p><p>It didn't sound like Yukio had just met him though, he almost sounded like he was familiar with Mephisto; like he knew him and that's why he was heeding Rin, warning him like he knew what he was getting into. </p><p>Worry shone in his eyes but there was still a hint of anger there, which was more targeted towards himself instead of Rin, but was accidentally giving off the exact opposite vibe. </p><p>He looked at his older brother, there was no escaping asking this question, he hoped, prayed that the answer would be what he wanted it to be. </p><p>"You..." He sighed, softly, the determination and trust in Rin's eyes stinging him; the flush that caressed his cheeks and the hope that shone on his face was all too much, all too <em>soon</em>. </p><p>Their father had just died. And it was good... to stay positive, to try to deal with the grief. Rin blamed himself, Yukio knew he did, he did for lesser reasons, and the youngest Okumura <em>hated</em> that he did. But <em>that</em>, with Mephisto, that wasn't how Yukio wanted him to start moving on-- or even take a step moving on, not like this.</p><p>Not when his feelings were on the line.</p><p>Not meeting his other half and being so <em>hopeful</em> that everything would work out for him.</p><p>Because that was <strong><em>not</em></strong> the way Mephisto worked.</p><p>"You want to pursue..." Wording this was incredibly difficult, and Yukio was desperately trying to stay calm. "...<em>What</em> are you going to do?"</p><p>Rin put a hand up to his chin thoughtfully, ruminating on the question.</p><p>
  <em> As he had expected, Rin hadn't really thought about that. </em>
</p><p>He had been too caught up in romantic notions and the blissful feeling of being seen and loved that, he hadn't really considered anything too long-term.</p><p>"Well... aren't you supposed to just... let things work out themselves a little bit?" Rin asked, confused and <em>still</em> thinking about what he'd do. "I mean, soulmates don't fix everything, but..."</p><p>He had been waiting for this day for years, finally, he'd have a chance to help the one person he was destined to fall in love with. As a child, he gushed on and on about how much he'd love his soulmate and how he'd always be there for them. To coldly ignore or to avoid his soulmate, after they suffered so much pain, so many injuries... it would be nothing short of cruel!</p><p>Rin took a deep breath.</p><p>"I-If I have to wait, then I'll wait. If I have to work hard, then I'll work hard." He replied, determination in his voice. "He's my soulmate, Yukio, and even if this is all impossible now, I want to try to be good enough for him and good enough for you. I know I'm not that smart, and I know that I'm a lot less experienced, but he's a part of me now. You're <em>both</em> my family. I can't abandon him now! I can't leave him knowing the pain and suffering he's been through all these years."</p><p>Yukio gaped. </p><p>He looked at his brother, unsure of what to say to him or exactly how to phrase all the swirling, panicked and worried thoughts in his head. </p><p>He was supposed to protect Rin, he was supposed to do everything in his power to protect his big brother and keep his promise to their father. Yet here he was, unsure of what to do, what to say and how to advise Rin. </p><p>Soulmates had always been a tricky and touchy topic for him. Being destined to spend your life without someone who was <em>supposedly</em> supposed to love you and to have you love them?</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, Yukio found that a bit too daunting. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But, Rin?</em> </strong>
</p><p>His older brother had been downright excited from day one of finding out about it. Had looked so much into it and bragged out the words on his arm to anyone who would bother to listen, and even to people who wouldn't. He unconditionally trusted them just because of a tattoo and the life-ruining pain that came with it.</p><p>
  <em> There was no way he could possibly be rational about this. </em>
</p><p>"You're actually willing to do <em>all</em> of that? You know, this... this soulmate stuff is not easy. So many things can happen, so many things can hurt you and this <em>man</em>-" He let out a small breath, trying to curb his anger and loathing. "Mephisto... you don't know him well enough as..." he wanted to say "as I know him", he almost slipped but quickly added, "You <em>can't</em> know him that well from one single meeting... he is very... multifaceted-- or so, I've heard-"</p><p>"I know it ain't easy." Rin interrupted, his face somewhat mournful. "I mean, even as a kid I figured I'd have to get a job for them, or wait if they turned out to be an adult... Hell, I figured they'd be older since, <em>well</em>, you know what my thing says."</p><p>The blue-haired boy caressed his wrist tenderly before continuing.</p><p>"-And even then... the pain he felt back then was enough for me to be home-schooled for the rest of my life."</p><p>Rin clutched his side reflexively, as if the pain had never gone away. As if it was still there this very moment.</p><p>Yukio's eyes darted towards it, remembering the excruciating wails and cries Rin let out, as scars raked across his body, folding, tearing, in a way that Yukio had never seen before. He could remember the pure terror he felt, being told that Rin might never wake up from the sheer magnitude of his soulmate's agony. It was so horribly and tragically clear to him, even to this day, despite it happening so long ago.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>that</em>? That ain't <em>my</em> pain." Rin said, staring at Yukio passionately. "It was his all along, and I wanna help him with it. I have to."</p><p>However, with a kind of light Yukio had never seen in his brother before, Rin smiled.</p><p>"Sure, maybe Mephisto's weird and maybe he might have some bad things going for him, but he also has me for a soulmate! Even if they're completely different, soulmates are a forever thing. Whatever problems he has, I wanna be there to help him fix them! He ain't what I expected, but I should love him anyways. That's what soulmates are for!"</p><p>Yukio cringed at the mention of "love".</p><p>He was so positive, so positive towards this whole new and scary situation and Yukio felt a little bubble of jealousy in him. He wished sometimes he could be like that, be so determined and have the faith to believe like that. </p><p>"You should be doing things for yourself, Nii-san, <em>not</em>..." Yukio swallowed. "-for me, <em>or</em> for your soulmate." </p><p>He knew his brother, he was capable of things Yukio wasn't and probably never could be capable of. But Rin had no idea he was promising to love a demon.</p><p>And <em>that</em>...?</p><p>That <em>terrified</em> him.</p><p>Yukio heavily debated giving him the truth there and then. Unlike Rin, he truly knew Mephisto, he knew about demons and everything else that he and Shiro had kept Rin hidden from. </p><p>But, too much all at once would <em>break</em> him.</p><p>So instead, what left his lips was, <em>"He's a demon, you know."</em></p><p>Rin was a demon too, half-demon. But there was a huge, incomparable, difference between his older brother and Mephisto. </p><p>Rin had <em>human</em> values, <em>human</em> ideals, and <em>human</em> feelings. </p><p>Mephisto was cruel and only loved the <em> theory </em> of feelings, loved to play around with human values and maybe immerse himself into them from time to time but Yukio doubted he did that often.</p><p>But Rin's expression still remained skeptical, despite Yukio's warnings.</p><p>He supposed Yukio was right to be somewhat careful, but this seemed to border just a little bit into paranoia. He still didn't want his brother to worry so much, so he simply put a hand on his shoulder. However, the fact that he was a demon was kind of surprising. Rin figured that explained his sword-appearing trick.</p><p>"Don't worry, Yukio. I should be fine. I'm not weak or anything, even with all the homeschooling!" Rin said in a comforting tone before throwing his arm around Yukio's shoulder. "If he tries to fight me or kidnap me or something, I can definitely try to kick his ass! And I mean, I'm a half-demon, so I guess that makes sense why he's got those ears. Like in a lot of those vampire mangas, the vampires fall in love with a human, but the human has to become a vampire or just die half the time, so I think I'm lucky to not have'ta-"</p><p>Rin's smile slowly fell off of his face. </p><p>
  <em> Wait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why did Yukio know demons existed? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>How did Yukio know that Mephisto was one?</em> </b>
</p><p>Rin's arm fell off his brother's shoulder, and he turned to face him.</p><p>"Yukio... How do you know about demons, Yukio?" Rin asked, his face crinkled with worry and the slightest hint of suspicion. "I just found out about that today, so... how do you know Mephisto is..."</p><p>Yukio didn't seem to be fazed or freeze up. Instead, he grit his teeth and reluctantly spoke up, eyes unblinking as he stated, "I know more than you think Nii-san... Him and father were friends and I was introduced to him earlier."</p><p>He pushed the glasses perched on his nose upwards, they reflected the rising sun and the wood splattered all around them, "I'm an exorcist, too."</p><p>He had been seeing demons from when he was a kid, frightened to the core by them, sobbing and shaking, calling his father for help and wondering why he was seeing them. It felt like a curse for a long. long while. Rin, he... he was going to find out sooner or later anyways, and given Shiro's death, Mephisto's interference, and Rin's answer which he had <em>regrettably</em> overheard. Now was the best time to tell him to avoid any future outbursts.</p><p>Well, <em>not</em> the outburst that was probably about to come right now.</p><p>As shown by the sheer devastation shown on his face.</p><p>Rin felt as if his whole world had been turned upside-down, as if the ground had just fallen out from under him.</p><p>
  <em> No, this had to be a joke. </em>
</p><p>"Ahahaha... y-<em>you got me</em>, Yukio!" Rin laughed, desperately hoping Yukio would join in on it, instead of confirming the worst. "That's a great joke! I mean, you and the old man fighting demons and not telling me, what are you two, spies? <em>Ninjas</em>? That doesn't make any..."</p><p>Yukio looked straight into Rin's eyes, unblinking, unflinching, unmoving.</p><p>
  <strong>No...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>God fucking damn it, <em>no</em>, he couldn't have been-!</strong>
</p><p>"...You two... this whole time? You <em>both</em> lied to me?" Rin asked, his face contorted in anger and hurt. "This whole time, you knew about all of this, knew why I was like <em>this</em> and you <em>just</em>-?!"</p><p>Rin choked on his own words, his throat closing up and strangling him. Reflexively, he took a step back, his fists clenched, the hairs on his tail standing upright. His face was hidden by a mess of his hair and a hand clasping his face. Anger and betrayal were guiding his motions now more than anything.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>...! Why didn't either of you ever tell me?!" Rin yelled, his fangs bared and his eyes wide. "If I knew I could have stopped all of this! I could have <em>saved</em> him! Aren't I your brother?!"</p><p>Rin raised his head to face Yukio, his eyes gleaming with pure, unbridled fury, his emotions swirling inside of him like a tornado, the hurt and utter misery he had felt before hitting him like a tsunami. Rin swiftly moved towards Yukio and grabbed him by his shirt collar, his eyes wild and desperately searching for an answer.</p><p>"I tell you everything, <em> everything </em>, and yet this whole time-?!"</p><p>"-You <em> can't </em> know everything, Nii-san." Yukio cut him off, his voice wavering ever so slightly.</p><p>Shiro had wanted, had <em>needed</em>, to raise both of them like normal kids, and obviously he had failed when Yukio started to see demons. Deliberately brought him into the True Cross and trained him. And yet, he kept one of the twins in the shadows, never gave an explanation even though he knew exactly what Rin was, why he acted the way he did.</p><p>Yukio completely understood his brother's frustration and his anger. But...</p><p>"We did for <em>you</em>. We did it to <em>protect</em> you..." </p><p>Yukio looked away and then back at his brother, Shiro's grinning, determined, face flashing in his mind. </p><p>"Father knew it was going to happen someday and he was prepared." He had to stop blaming himself, "So stop thinking it's your fault, he was ready and he knew it was going to happen. Even if you did know, Nii-san..."</p><p>He wanted to ask what he would do, what good it would have done them. Shiro would have denied it if Rin had found out earlier.</p><p>So, it seemed pointless to stay this upset.</p><p>However, Rin really couldn't understand it at <em>all</em>.</p><p>
  <em> Why did they think they had to do this all alone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They had always been there for him, always, so why wouldn't they let him help them? </em>
</p><p>He spent so much time in e-classes, talking to people, online and offline, borrowing library books and information online, just to help his family, to try and understand what they feel and what they might be going through, just to remain worthy enough to be called an "Okumura". And now, he was supposed to be okay with the fact that he <em>failed</em> them? He was supposed to be okay with letting Shiro <strong><em>die</em></strong>? That Shiro <strong><em>expected</em></strong> Rin to cause his death?!</p><p>"...You're telling me that he was just... going to let himself die?" Rin choked, horrified on the realization. "There had to be another way. This... this can't have been how it was always gonna end!"</p><p>Rin let go of Yukio’s shirt and fell to his knees, the pavement still slightly wet.</p><p>"I can't accept that!" Rin yelled, throwing a punch at the pavement below, leaving a cracked indent where his fist hit it. "I can't accept it! I <em>refuse</em> to believe I've been <em>worthless</em> to you guys this whole damn time!"</p><p>
  <em> It can't be... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It would mean everything he had ever done meant... </em>
</p><p>"-<em>I didn't say he was going to let himself die</em>!" Yukio snapped, glaring at the assumption of him ever stating that without doubt. "I said that he expected it, it was always a probability, Nii-san! Even if you tried to help, you think it's easy to defeat Satan? If it was, then it would have been done a very long time ago! Father wouldn't want you blaming yourself. Father never thought you were a burden so don't think that, alright? We just need to face the <em> facts </em>."</p><p>Yukio missed Shiro dearly, he missed his advice, he missed how he would always take charge of a situation and make it better.</p><p>His words to Rin were most probably useless but he hoped they were the opposite.</p><p>
  <em> There was nothing but silence. </em>
</p><p>Eventually, staggering and swaying, Rin slowly picked himself up off the ground without saying a word.</p><p>He couldn't think about anything, anything else, <em>except</em>-</p><p>Then, as soon as he was up, he rushed towards Yukio and wrapped both of his arms around his brother, holding him so tightly, Yukio could feel Rin's heartbeat through their embrace, and Rin just hugged him tighter. Light droplets of water fell onto Yukio's neck. He... Rin was <em>crying</em>.</p><p>Rin spoke, his voice sounding vulnerable and child-like.</p><p>
  <em> "Don't go." </em>
</p><p>Yukio gulped and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him there, holding him down and anchoring him in the moment. </p><p>
  <em> He wasn't going anywhere, not for a long time... </em>
</p><p>"I'm here." He muttered, sighing softly and rubbing a hesitant and unsure hand up and down Rin’s back. </p><p>"We'll get through it together, Nii-san." Yukio whispered, his voice certain.</p><p>They would move on and they would make Shiro <em> proud </em>.</p><p>
  <em> They had to. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It was the path that they both chose, whether or not they liked it.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. stellar formation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Yukio's not glad about everything's that's happening and Rin is absolutely ecstatic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grave was nothing much, Rin had thought to himself. There were no fancy angels, no flowers, not even a full epitaph engraved in the headstone. He felt as though he should be dissatisfied with that, but it was kind of impressive this had been ready so quickly, since it had only been a couple of hours ago since Shiro had... <em>passed</em>.</p><p>He truly didn't know whether or not the old man wanted to be cremated, buried, or even set adrift at sea, but... the barrenness of this grave seemed an insult to injury. Everything he did, everything the old man had ever achieved... all of it was summed up by this basic tomb. It should piss him off but something, however, told Rin that maybe he wouldn't have minded this somewhat shoddy burial.</p><p>The sky was dark due to the evening and the clouds above, and the rain was pouring down upon them. Yukio luckily had the foresight to bring an umbrella, but Rin didn't really care whether or not he got wet.  However, he was still so very glad to have Yukio by his side, not just because of the umbrella, but because he desperately needed someone there with him.</p><p>Yukio's eyes were closed, as if he were silently praying, and Rin's eyes were distant and mournful, focused on the sheer emptiness of the tombstone in front of him than anything else.</p><p>Despite this, his hand was tightly clasped around Yukio's, their palms red from the chill of the outside air and from their vice-like grips.</p><p>They didn't speak a word.</p><p>They didn't <em> need </em> to.</p><p>The rain pattered and soaked Rin's suit until Yukio placed the umbrella over him and then stepped even closer into his side, humming and looking down at the grave, the grave where their father lay, the grave that wasn't decorated with the barest hint of flowers; just water that flowed down the sides onto the softened dirt, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>People were already starting to leave, most of them already <em>did</em>. </p><p>Still, Yukio still stood by his brother, unflinching and unmoving. </p><p>That was, until brightly colored flowers; <em>red anemones</em>, suddenly landed on the grave’s bed.</p><p>"We meet again, <em> Okumura-kun </em>." A familiar voice greeted behind them, boots splashing into the puddles collected on the ground.</p><p>Rin turned to face Mephisto, shocked, but not displeased to see him. Even though he was surrounded by quite a few strangers, all of them clad in black, Rin's disposition softened when he fully registered it was his soulmate and not some stranger addressing them both. </p><p>Mephisto seemingly eyed him over and Rin knew he must've looked even more disheveled and messy than before, but it didn't seem that the older man minded.</p><p>Truth be told, he was <em>happy</em> to even see him again. He wasn't sure when he'd get another chance. He could feel his pulse quicken, and despite it feeling extraordinarily chilly out, warmth bloomed in his chest like a grand sunflower.</p><p>"O-<em>Oh</em>... Hello, Mephisto!" Rin said softly, a sad smile on his face. "It's nice to see you again."</p><p>Rin's hand lost its grip on Yukio's as he unconsciously drifted towards Mephisto. However, Yukio kept his grip firm, keeping him in place.</p><p>Mephisto smiled at Rin for a small moment then narrowed his eyes to look at Yukio.</p><p>Yukio held Rin right there, his grip almost painful as he kept him beside him.</p><p>"Sir Pheles. Thank you for your condolences." He stated, plainly and professionally, eyeing the man with a scrutinizing gaze, one that wanted to read into every move Mephisto made.</p><p>Then said man grinned at him as if he was pleased by such an overly formal tone.</p><p>"It's such a pity, Shiro was such an important and inspiring figure in the Order, <em>wasn't he</em>?"</p><p>The anemones, red and striking lay limply as the rain beat down onto them. The plastic wrapped around them pressing against the stone. </p><p>"I'm here for the two of you, as I’m sure you both know. And <em> Rin </em>, have you made up your mind of what you want to do?"</p><p>He had asked this earlier but it was always good to ask again.</p><p>Or, at least, it was much more entertaining to ask him again, blatantly in front of Yukio.</p><p>Rin straightened up and looked Mephisto center in the eyes, barely paying heed to his brother's glare or tight grip.</p><p>"I have." Rin said firmly, his resolve unwavering and steady.</p><p>The answer was so obvious from the beginning, it didn't matter what anyone said or thought. No matter the odds, no matter the challenge, he could not let Satan win. He would never get away with this!</p><p>
  <em> He'd do it for Yukio, who had to suffer in silence for so long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He'd do it for Mephisto, who was unluckily dealt a life full of pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He'd do it for Shiro, his dad, his only dad who should still be here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He <strong>had</strong> to. </em>
</p><p>"I'll do anything it takes to become an exorcist!" Rin shouted, his voice echoing in the rain. "I want to be stronger than even dad was, so I can beat the shit out of Satan, once and for all!"</p><p>Mephisto had laughed, amused by his answer back then, but so, so pleased by it at the same time. It had been one of his expectations but the determination that burned in Rin ignited so many feelings in him.</p><p>"<em>Wonderful</em>!" he snapped his fingers, grinning and the exorcists around him gaped, their murmurs and protests falling deaf to his years. </p><p>He walked up to Rin, twirling his umbrella, "We leave next morning, best for you two to go get ready, catch some shut-eye, <em>et</em> <em>cetera</em>."</p><p>Yukio cut him off, still squeezing Rin's fingers. "-You may be our guardian, Sir Pheles, but I'd like to know how you intend to fulfill your position."</p><p>Mephisto grinned down at him.</p><p>Mephisto looked to Yukio, and hummed. "Just like what any other guardian does, provides for you until you are able to take care of yourself."</p><p>His answers were always like that, so vague but always so straight to the point, not enough but yet answering the core of the question either way. </p><p>The blue-haired teen ignored Yukio's question and Mephisto's response, and looked up at his soulmate with longing and determination. His eyes held no trace of doubt or suspicion in them as he gazed at the older demon.</p><p>"Actually, I'm ready right now." Rin responded.</p><p>Yukio turned to look at Rin in surprise, not expecting him to be this eager.</p><p>"I don't have that much to pack." Rin responded as neutrally as possible. "It would probably be good to start early, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Rin desperately wanted to start <em>now</em>, to get justice for their father, to stop being left out from the life he and Yukio had led. A more selfish and soft part of him however, simply just wanted to be closer to Mephisto. </p><p>Even in the rain, Rin could smell a sweet cake-like perfume wafting through the air, mixed in with something else more seductive and hypnotic. It called out to Rin like a siren song, his senses humming at the sheer thought of getting to see, touch, and smell the man he already cared for so much.</p><p>Rin also didn't notice his tail was, <em>yet again</em>, swaying in a very peculiar fashion.</p><p><em>"Amazing. Just <strong>spectacular</strong>."</em> Yukio thought, it was just his luck-- Rin was <em>lovestruck</em>. Completely taken by Mephisto and probably even more taken by the revelation of him actually having a soulmate and having found him a few hours ago. That must be why all of his brother's brain cells suddenly flew away at the appearance of Mephisto.</p><p>Speaking of Mephisto, the younger Okumura <em>hated</em> how intense their eye contact was, despite him standing in front of Rin.</p><p>To Mephisto, the teen's blue eyes were like a whirlpool, as if they were magically drawing him closer, or, at least the boy's interest and determination was. Before he got too caught up in their shared eye-contact, Mephisto blinked and smiled wider.</p><p>"I'll be back soon, then! Please just call my number if you're done before the sun next rises~!" He chirped, closing his umbrella and giving Rin a small wink before walking away; the graveyard becoming empty once again, just leaving Yukio and Rin in the wake. </p><p>Yukio was gaping once again, unable to believe what he had just heard.</p><p>"You're just... <em>Rin</em>, we just talked about this." he hissed, "Can we <em>please</em> discuss things first before you jump into decisions like that!?"</p><p>"I know, <em>I know</em>!" Rin hissed, mostly just embarrassed that he had been so wrapped up in his soulmate he forgot to really think about anything. "It's just... <em>Well</em>, he's offering <em>help</em>! I just thought it would be better than doing nothing.</p><p>Mephisto was not only his soulmate, and not only someone he'd like to protect, but also Rin's best shot at being able to get stronger for his family. He never wanted Yukio to shoulder that much ever again. What kind of big brother would he be if he <em>couldn't</em> help him?</p><p>Besides, he wouldn't let up on Satan even if Yukio <em>begged</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>Not after what he'd done.</strong>
</p><p>"Plus," Rin continued. "We probably shouldn't spend too long in that house. It's not good to breathe in ash and we could get sick from the draft."</p><p>Rin then paused, cocking an eyebrow at Yukio.</p><p>"I mean... <em>unless</em> there's a secret house you didn't tell me about." He said blandly, trying to joke but still slightly upset at being lied to.</p><p>Yukio frowned at his brother's sarcasm. It was well-earned, but it didn't exactly make him feel any better.</p><p>"No. You're right, we don't." He muttered, sighing. "I guess we should go pack."</p><p>Yukio had to admit he had a point though, they had nowhere to go for now; the priests at the church would help out but he didn't want to trouble them more. And either way, Yukio was going to end up where Mephisto was taking them anyway, he knew where the man was going to place them both and what he'd probably be managing, housing included.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go home," Rin replied, smiling gently. "Just one more time today, let's go home."</p><p>Truly, the expression Rin wore looked much sadder in the dim light of the rainy sky.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they got back to the church, the sky was dark and opaque. The two slept soundly through the night, and during the morning, they got to work. There really wasn't too much left to pack, even though their rooms remained mostly in-tact. Rin had enough decency to know he needed to focus necessities and irreplaceable items only, at least for now. Maybe he could come back for everything else if they managed to get an actual room or house again.</p><p>But, for now, it was mostly clothes, his toothbrush, his hair brush, and some manga.</p><p><em>Regrettably</em>, the desktop he used for school wasn't light enough or small enough to take with him. </p><p>
  <em> Ah, damn, what would Macaroni think of him being gone so long? </em>
</p><p>He figured he could explain it to her later, once they both got settled in.</p><p>Yukio had finished much faster than he did, seemingly getting everything packed within a minute. Rin walked up to him, carrying his green bag and the red sword case on his back.</p><p>"Ready, Yukio?" He asked softly.</p><p>He was already by the door, standing straight and patient, waiting for Rin and giving their room one last sweep before he turned around.</p><p>"I'll be outside." Is all he said before he disappeared down the hall. </p><p>This had been their <em>home</em>.</p><p>And now, even though he had seen it coming, they were leaving.</p><p>
  <em> He never wanted to leave like this. </em>
</p><p>Noticing the tension in Yukio, Rin made no effort to lighten the mood. After all, anything he could have said would be taken as a joke. That was something he learned about. Grief isn't something you can fix, and saying goodbye to something wasn't easy for anyone.</p><p>
  <em> Hell, it was taking a lot outta him too. </em>
</p><p>But, the time for crying and breaking down was over.</p><p>He had a goal to achieve, and he wouldn't let it go.</p><p>Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket for the little grey phone. It probably was probably too early to call him, but truth be told, he didn't want to stay in what felt like a monument to his worst and most cataclysmic failure.</p><p>Mephisto's number was the only number in the contacts list, so it was fairly easy to find.</p><p>Rin put the phone up to his ear and waited.</p><p>There was a loud ringing, almost sounded like one of the tunes one would hear in a carnival or circus, right by Rin’s doorway.</p><p>"<em>Rin-kun~</em>" Mephisto's voice echoed throughout the church.</p><p>There he was, standing there in all his colorful glory, leaning against the doorway with a smug smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>Heat rushed throughout Rin's body as soon as he heard Mephisto call him by his name, a heavy blush blooming on his cheeks at the tone the older man gave it.</p><p>He rushed to the doorway, a bright smile stretching itself onto his face. Truth be told he had been looking forward to being able to spend more than a brief moment with the man, and what better way to do that than now? If he was their guardian, he had to be taking them to their new home so it should give him plenty of time to talk and get to know his soulmate.</p><p>The teen hadn't noticed, but he had been standing there for some time.</p><p>"H-Hello, Mephisto!" He spoke in an odd formal, yet nervous tone. "Me and Yukio are ready, he should be out there, <em> outside </em> , uh... Thank you for... <em> thank you </em>."</p><p>The older demon's hat was off and was resting by his hip, he didn't have his umbrella unlike earlier and his ears seemed to twitch just a bit as Rin spoke, the 'thank you' repeating over and over.</p><p>"Yes, he did seem to be in quite a distracted state... I came to check up on you." He replied, looking down at Rin, who, <em>for the record</em>, was closer than anyone had <em>ever</em> tried to be when talking to Mephisto.</p><p>The boy was shorter than him by <em>far</em>, yet his heart and determination seemed larger than the ocean itself. </p><p>"No <em> need </em> for any gratefulness, it's my pleasure to take care of you both."</p><p>Rin practically melted at those words, his blush deepening and his gaze turning softer. </p><p>Even though Mephisto's outfit seemed strange to him at first, he now thought it kinda looked like a beautiful parfait, wrapped elegantly around Mephisto's seemingly lithe form. He hadn't gotten too good of a look at the man, considering he'd been crying so much today, but now that his vision was <em>clearer</em>... </p><p>Rin felt heat pool slightly in his stomach, but just <em>barely</em>.</p><p>It was strange and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.</p><p>"<em>Still</em>... thank you, for everything." Rin purred, his hand scratching the back of his neck, his heart pounding, his tail swishing rhythmically, and heat rushing into his ears.</p><p>He felt completely intoxicated and dizzy from excitement.</p><p>Mephisto's eyes watched the movement Rin's tail made, amusement flooding him as he watched it wag in what he knew was excitement and gratitude. </p><p>He looked at the boy, contemplating before he wiped a smear of dirt from his cheek, gloved purple fingers brushing against Rin's cheek.</p><p>"You shouldn't expose your tail like that." He whispered, his voice taking on a bit of warning and exasperation, "It's a vulnerable point for us demons."</p><p>As much as he loved to see it, it was a great and amusing indicator to how Rin was feeling, he doubted that he would have good control over the appendage for a while; it had a mind of its own, Mephisto knew that, but he would have to learn how to fix that little habit.</p><p>"<em>Now</em>, shall we depart?"</p><p>Mephisto extended a hand out to Rin, and he took it excitedly.</p><p>"<em>Y-Yes! Let's go</em>!" Rin said, excited and also slightly confused. </p><p>He hadn't known that about demon tails, but he was incredibly grateful that Mephisto had told him in advance before he had gotten into trouble.</p><p>He really was helpful, and kind, and <em>sweet</em>! He just couldn't understand why Yukio was so overly careful about him spending time with the older man. Mephisto, despite being kinda odd, was incredibly generous and thoughtful. He even was giving them some kind of home! True, Rin had no idea exactly where they were going but he did know <em>why</em>, and part of him didn't care about the specifics. He just wanted to be where Mephisto was, to be able to talk and bond with his soulmate like he had always dreamed of.</p><p>He walked hand-in-hand with Mephisto out the dilapidated door, his tail trying to wrap around his leg, and almost getting entangled with the other man's.</p><p>When they were outside, he saw Yukio waiting, standing very still and very quiet. His expression seemed terribly sad and Rin felt his heart drop in his chest.</p><p>"<em>Hey </em>, Yukio, are you okay?" Rin asked, slightly pulling away from Mephisto and towards his brother.</p><p>The heat at Mephisto's side disappeared in an instant and he watched as Rin rushed towards his brother; him no longer being the subject of Rin's attention.</p><p>He hummed, just slightly annoyed, watching them both before walking towards where his limo was parked, pink and extravagant, as he liked all his possessions to be. Feeling curious, he began to listen in on their conversation.</p><p>"-Just... a bit nervous really and I feel... Well, we're leaving everyone behind so quick."</p><p>"I'm sure they understand." Rin replied comfortingly. "Besides, we can visit whenever we have the time. We don't have to leave this place forever, y'know?"</p><p>Yukio nodded slowly, releasing a little sigh before he looked at his brother.</p><p>He didn't really feel that bad, but the fact that there was no head of the church and their house was in shambles made him want to take responsibility, get everything back up and in order, even if, at the moment, he lacked the authority or power to do so.</p><p>But the most nervewracking part of this all was that finally, he had to be open about his past.</p><p>Because now, they were going to where Yukio had spent most of his teen life, his big secret that had been a secret for so long...</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"-True Cross Academy?" </em>
</p><p>Rin asked, his tail curling in a questioning manner. "What are we gonna be doing over there?"</p><p>The blue-haired boy sat comfortably on the plush cushions of the limousine, the sword (or, Kurikara, as Mephisto had called it) resting comfortably beside him. To his right sat his brother, Yukio, and then beside Yukio was his soulmate, Mephisto.</p><p>The general vibe in the limo seemed awkward and Rin had noticed the two seemed incredibly tense, Yukio seemingly angry and Mephisto seeming slightly less comfortable than before, but he figured it was just the result of being cooped up in a car.</p><p>"It's where you both will be attending, of course!" He exclaimed, grinning and resting his chin on his gloved palm. "You, Rin, will be attending the cram school along with Yukio, while Yukio will attend that and the normal high school associated with it! Your dormitories aren't far from the school and you both shall be staying there."</p><p>He eyed the both of them then he pointed outside the window, his amusement flaring as Rin cutely gaped at the sight of the school, blinking and then looking at Yukio in amazement.</p><p>"I'm gonna be going there?" Rin asked incredulously, his tail rapidly wagging behind him.</p><p>Mephisto nodded and gleefully replied, "Welcome to True Cross Academy, Okumura brothers!"</p><p>"The last time I was able to go to a normal school, I was so little, are you <em>kidding</em> me?! This is so <em>awesome</em>!" Rin replied, his face glowing with pure joy.</p><p>Ever since he was a kid, he had always dreamed of someday being able to go to a school like this, even after it was...</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that's right...</em>
</p><p>Rin suddenly remembered that first fateful day in Kindergarten, the first time his soulmate-bond really kicked him. He could hardly remember too much besides the agonizing, organ-splitting, searing and slow pain that crawled up every entrail and vein in his body. It was as if fire, ice, and rot slowly chipped away at every single cell he had from the inside-out, and he eventually blacked out.</p><p>He remembers a lot of <em>crying</em>.</p><p>He remembers a lot of <em>shouting</em>.</p><p>He mostly remembers, Shiro and Yukio, eyes reddened with tears and concerned, sitting by his side in his hospital bed. Not just once, but countless times for weeks on end, every couple of months.</p><p><em> "-This is insane! My boy did nothing wrong, </em> <b> <em>nothing</em> </b> <em> , and this soulmate bond is going to ruin school for him? All because someone he doesn't know is suffering?!" </em></p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry, Fujimoto-san. For the sake of the boy's own health, and the health of the other children, he can no longer attend public school. There's nothing we can do." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I refuse! There has to be something, anything! He's just a boy, there has to be some way we can fix this. I know it seems harsh, but isn't there a way to block or cut the bond entirely? He can't go on like this!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, we can't sever his bond, no one can. But, we can offer assisted homeschooling. If he is able to keep up with certain criteria, he should be-"</em>
</p><p>Rin shook his head, clutching his stomach.</p><p>The pain always seemed to start there.</p><p>"I... I don't know if I can go." Rin said, suddenly staring up at Mephisto with a strange intensity. "I was never able to get used to... well..." </p><p>He looked down at his feet.</p><p>For a while, he was silent.</p><p><em>"...I'm sorry you have to go through that pain, too." </em>He murmured, his voice barely audible.</p><p>Yukio looked at his brother. Rin's thoughts had always been quite obvious to him, and he knew immediately by the look on his face that he was thinking he would end up being a burden. That he wouldn't be able to make it.</p><p>He was about to speak, and then placed a hand on his brother's shoulders comfortingly.</p><p>"-There's no need to worry about that," Mephisto interrupted, humming, "I am the headmaster of the school and I've been told-" He knew of his situation, Mephisto was the <em>sole reason</em> for his situation after all, "-of your situation. So, all matters regarding that will fall into my hands. Just attend your classes like we've planned and work towards what you've promised and there will be no reason to worry, Rin-kun~."</p><p>Rin felt <em> much </em> better hearing that.</p><p>Of course, he was going to give this school all he had. Even if he wasn't dead-set on becoming stronger and killing Satan, he felt blessed to even have the chance to be here.</p><p>However there was a small trace of possessiveness in the words Mephisto spoke that Rin failed to catch. Yukio, however, did.</p><p>There was a word missing from that last sentence, a word that was clear as day to Yukio.</p><p>"Promised <strong><em>me</em></strong>." Was what he meant.</p><p>His eyes narrowed to glare at Mephisto, his eyes flaring with suspicion.</p><p>For some strange reason, Rin trusted him almost completely, and evidently considered him <em>family</em> now. That wouldn't be happening with Yukio anytime soon; not by a long shot. He would rather give up the Okumura name and step down as an exorcist than welcome Mephisto into his life outside of work.</p><p>As the car was pulling up, Rin was the first one out, haphazardly getting out of the car while it was still stopping just to walk into the brisk morning air.</p><p>He felt <em> much </em> better than he had before, his lungs greatly appreciating the fresh oxygen.</p><p>He then opened the door for Yukio, who was staring wide-eyed at Rin's sudden exit, and Mephisto, who was wearing the same smirk on his face, but had one inquisitive eyebrow raised.</p><p>"After you two!" Rin said excitedly, doing a fancy hand gesture.</p><p>Yukio stepped out, slightly annoyed at Rin's sudden exit, but Mephisto lingered behind.</p><p>"You haven't changed into the uniform~" The man's hand was suddenly grasping his, pulling him back into the car, "I can't have you showing up to classes like this, now <em>can I</em>?"</p><p>Rin gaped, confused by what was happening and Mephisto let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>The eldest Okumura brother truly was <em>adorable</em>.</p><p>"Maybe you should try to comb your hair?"</p><p>That made sense to Rin.</p><p>He might as well make a good first impression while he was starting the school. </p><p>Yukio, who was still standing outside looking scandalized, seemed to protest, his face red as he glared at Mephisto, contemplating staying in the car and <em>then</em> going to get ready for his presentation. </p><p>"Your brother will meet up with you in the hall, Okumura-kun." Mephisto said as if he had been reading Yukio's mind.</p><p>Yukio scowled, knowing he couldn’t be late for his own lecture, but equally loathing the idea of leaving this <em>lecher</em> alone with his brother. His incredibly <em>dense</em> brother that probably wouldn’t pick up on the fact that he was being seduced or preyed on.</p><p><em>No</em>, he was not going to let this pervert take advantage of Rin.</p><p>He had some time before he had to be there, and if it came down to it, he'd book it to his presentation.</p><p>Rin looked at Mephisto with a confused expression, gingerly taking the folded clothes from Mephisto's hands. </p><p><em>Sure</em>, it made sense for him to change clothes, because every school had uniforms and it would look bad if he showed up in a hoodie and jeans. But it seemed improper to do it in a <em>car</em>... and in front of...</p><p>
  <em>Rin gulped. </em>
</p><p>"A-Are you sure... you want me to change... in <em> here </em>?" Rin asked, his face turning beet red from equal parts embarrassment and excitement.</p><p>"Yes." Mephisto replied, looking completely sure and slightly reassuring. Well, as reassuring as the smile on his face <em>could</em> be.</p><p>Rin seemed to tremble in nervousness and embarrassment, all coherent thoughts flying out the limo's almost shut windows.</p><p>"It's nothing I haven't seen before~" He added just to tease him, loving the way Rin seemed to turn red at each and every word that left his lips. </p><p>Yukio glared daggers at Mephisto, then looked at Rin, his expression pensive and reluctant.</p><p>"Don't take too long, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance."</p><p>Begrudgingly, he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Rin all alone with Mephisto, who seemed to be leaning back, gesturing to Rin for him to get on with it.</p><p>"You don't want to be late, do you?" He purred smugly.</p><p>Rin nodded slow and deliberately, anxiety and anticipation flooding his senses.</p><p>First, he started with the shirt, taking off his undershirt and hoodie.</p><p>Due to his nerves and his hands shaking from anxiousness, he slowly cast them aside, leaving his bare chest exposed to the other man. Given, it was weird changing in front of someone you just met, in their car and stripping in front of them.</p><p>It <em> probably </em> didn't make it any better that Mephisto was outright not looking anywhere else but him. </p><p>Rin tried to focus his thoughts more on changing, and tried his best to ignore the feeling of eyes travelling up and down his body, scanning and observing him closely. He could feel himself start to sweat slightly, making his pale skin glisten in the faint sunlight through the tinted windows. He then proceeded to slip on the simple white shirt, his shaking hands buttoning it up. He decided to exclude the tie because he didn't know how to do it and he'd save himself the embarrassment by putting it on last.</p><p>Mephisto noticed that his tie wasn't yet done and he watched as Rin glared at the cloth like it had somewhat offended him for being such a complicated accessory. </p><p>Next, came the pants. Easily enough he sat down and stripped his old jeans off of his legs, exposing his toned legs and the pair of briefs he was currently wearing.</p><p>As Rin pulled on his pants, his tail still swayed and swished about. </p><p>Mephisto caught his hand. </p><p>"Just a moment now." his voice came out teasingly, or maybe that was just his normal tone. Rin wasn't sure anymore.</p><p>His ears felt like they were on fire now that Mephisto had scooted closer the distance between them was no longer there.</p><p>"Your <em> tail </em>, Rin-kun." He pointed out and lifted up Rin’s shirt. He then gently guided it around Rin's torso, cold freezing palms pressing just for a second against the boy's burning skin as he did.</p><p>Rin gasped at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, completely unused to it in this way.</p><p>"Keep it hidden." Mephisto softly demanded, pulling his shirt back down.</p><p>"Y-Yes!" Rin squeaked out, breathing heavily to try and calm his heart down.</p><p>The appendage was incredibly sensitive, Mephisto was definitely right about that, and while the cool touch of Mephisto had been shocking, it felt so pleasing nonetheless.</p><p>He had wanted to be closer to his soulmate, and he was really enjoying this, but it was just so much to take in all at once, not just Mephisto getting to see him undress, but also being able to touch his skin and to guide his tail, it was all so <em>overwhelming</em>!</p><p>His mind was abuzz, and his hands fumbled around, forgetting to zip his pants and now trying to tie his tie. Somehow, he was even worse at it than usual. </p><p>He couldn't get the feeling of Mephisto's hands out of his mind, wishing it had been <em>longer</em>, wishing it was in different circumstances, feeling slightly embarrassed that his soulmate had to help him get dressed like some sort of <em>kid</em>.</p><p>The last one embarrassed him more than anything else however, because he <em>desperately</em> had wanted to look cool in front of Mephisto.</p><p>Now that he looked like some sorta dork, it made him want to be done with this faster, which caused more fumbling with the tie.</p><p>Rin really wanted to <em>scream</em>.</p><p>
  <em> This stupid tie wasn't doing its stupid tie job! </em>
</p><p>Mephisto pulled away slightly but not completely, still seated near Rin and chuckling just a bit, as the younger demon struggled with his tie.</p><p>Humans were cute, and some demons could be, but being half of both, Rin seemed to be even <em>cuter</em>. His ears were tinged red and his tail was all tense and wrapped tightly around his torso, he could see it shift around as it tried to get used to the new position and probably protested against the control Rin was trying to put onto it.</p><p>He could see Yukio glowering at the car from afar and looked back at Rin who seemed to knot the tie so horribly that it fell loose.</p><p>"Would you like me to do that for you?"</p><p>Rin stopped.</p><p>He really hadn't considered asking for help, but he also really wanted to prove he could do this on his own...</p><p>
  <em> Oh, but wait...! </em>
</p><p>If he let Mephisto help him, he could feel his soft, silken, gloves against his skin again. </p><p>A shudder ran up Rin's spine at the thought.</p><p>"Yes... yes, <em>please</em>." Rin murmured, still looking quite bashful at needing the help at all.</p><p>Mephisto's fingers upped his collar, gloved fingers tracing the skin above slightly before slowly tying the tie, the knot coming perfectly set and in place, smooth and well done.</p><p>"Off you go, then~!" He swung the door open, as he waved goodbye at Rin. "Little brother is waiting for you."</p><p>Yukio watched, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, as Rin stepped out and began to look for him. Mephisto's limousine disappearing down the road.</p><p>"Over here, Nii-san!" Yukio waved, trying to get his brother's attention.</p><p>Rin smiled widely when their eyes made contact, rushing over to go meet his brother, shaking off the nervousness he had felt in the limo.</p><p>"Yo, Yukio!" He yelled excitedly, not exactly caring about who heard.</p><p>As soon as he ran up next to him, Rin was practically vibrating with excitement. </p><p>"I can't <em> believe </em> I get to go to a regular school, I mean, I haven't since I was like, five! What do you think they teach here? Well I mean, I know about the whole uh, demon thing, but like, do we get core classes? Is lunch a thing? Hey, Yukio have you ever been in a study group? Oh, yeah you probably have, are they fun? Wait- Oh my god, are we gonna be in the same class?! Hell yeah, this is gonna be-!"</p><p>Yukio smiled softly, watching as Rin chattered away, excitement written all over his face, childlike and so very bubbly that it actually kind of cheered him up.</p><p>"It’s the same curriculum as any regular schooling system." Yukio continued, both brothers walking down the school's hallways. "Maths, English, Literature, all the normal core classes. You'll be ennrolled into the cram school and will have afternoons free until or if you decide to start attending the regular high school. And <em>yes</em>, we will be in the same class."</p><p>At least in <em> one </em> of the classes they’d be students together.</p><p>Eventually they both stopped near a door, one that Yukio recognized as the classroom he taught in.</p><p>"You should find a seat in here, I need to go do something but I'll be back as soon as I am able, alright?" Yukio said.</p><p>“Okie doki!” Rin said with a confident smirk, giving Yukio a thumbs up.</p><p>Yukio smiled back at him and walked off. Leaving Rin in front of the classroom door. Excited to finally be in a school again, Rin flung it open, accidentally using too much strength as it made a loud <em> slam </em> into the wall, making a slight <em>crack</em> noise as well.</p><p>“Ah, <em> shit </em>!” Rin yelled, hurriedly checking the other side of the door to see if it broke anything.</p><p>Luckily, the door was still in-tact, but there was a slight indent in the wall where the door handle impacted it.</p><p>“Damn it, <em> not again </em>!” He hissed, already upset with himself that he managed to break something on the first day.</p><p>He was about to look around for some tape or something to at least attempt to fix it, when he spotted something. Inside the class was one student, another guy, with a cool blonde streak in his hair and awesome-looking piercings in his ear, gaping at Rin with utter shock and horror.</p><p>“<em>H-Hi</em>, I’m Okumura Rin...” Rin said sheepishly, trying to cover up the wall with his back. “It’s nice to meet you...”</p><p>The boy, whose face seemed to cloud over and hair seemed to flare up as he regarded Rin, gave him a sharp glare. </p><p>"Can’t you enter a room <em> properly </em>?" He snapped, his temper getting the better of him evidently. </p><p>The boy grit his teeth and watched as Rin fidgeted, trying to hide the obvious dent he had made in the wall. </p><p>
  <em> This kid was trouble, that much was obvious. </em>
</p><p>"Tch, what's up with True Cross' standards?" He scoffed, eyeing how badly put Rin's uniform seemed to be, unzipped pants, messy hair; but there was a somewhat <em> perfectly </em> done tie? "You sure you in the right place huh? This isn't a party club, this is a <em>school</em>! Zip up your damn fly!"</p><p>Rin's face heated up in embarrassment as he hurriedly rushed to zip up his pants. He gave a couple more attempts to try and straighten out his outfit, but it just made the wrinkling worse.</p><p>It was kind of weird, though... Despite the fact that they were wearing the same uniform, the other boy had such an authoritative tone that Rin's first instinct was to listen to his commands. Although, the commands were pretty sane and reasonable to begin with.</p><p>But <em>wait</em>... this guy came in so early and is giving him commands like a real teacher would.</p><p>
  <em> Oh... </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Oh shit!</em> </b>
</p><p><em> "Ah man, this must be a teacher!" </em> Rin thought to himself ashamedly. After all, he had no clue how the teachers dressed. Maybe it was the same as the students as some kind of show of solidarity?<em>"Damn it, Rin! First day and you piss off a teacher! You gotta get through school in order to beat Satan!" </em></p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>mister</em>, <em>sir</em>, <em>uh</em>...!" Rin sputtered, still trying to get his outfit together. "This won't happen again, Sir Sensei! <em>I apologize</em>!"</p><p>Rin gave the other boy a deep bow, and, hoped that for now, it would be enough to fix his mistakes.</p><p>The boy looked at him, lost and confused and then enraged by the words that left his mouth.</p><p>"Do you say <em>anything</em> that makes sense?" He looked at him, unimpressed.</p><p>They were the only ones in class, he had been reading peacefully and was getting ready for his classes only to be interrupted and disturbed by some kid who wanted to make friends, didn't know where he was by the looks of it, and was adamant on ruining his day.</p><p>"The name's Suguro." He scoffed and grit his teeth. "Stop apologizing and maybe go to the bathroom or something and fix yourself up."</p><p>Rin nodded his head eagerly, and began to head out the door to try and fix this mess.</p><p>Unfortunately, though, he stopped dead in his tracks, did a heel turn, and then turned back to face  the other kid.</p><p>"Uh... I don't actually know where the bathrooms <em> are </em>." Rin said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Suguro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he stood up nonetheless and marched towards where Rin was, stood there and pointed forcefully and pointedly at the end of the hall.</p><p>"Turn left, then head down slightly; you'll find the men's washroom there." He directed angrily.</p><p>Then, he turned back around and sat down, grumpily grabbing his book.</p><p>"Thanks, dude, you're the <em> best </em>!" Rin beamed as he dashed out the door and towards the bathroom.</p><p>When Rin had gotten there, he noticed they were very pristine and clean, as if they got more than just daily maintenance.</p><p><em>"I guess this is what it's like going to a fancy, cool, school!"</em> Rin thought, smiling at himself in the mirror. </p><p>Getting a good look at himself, he did look kind of a mess, but that was mostly <em>Mephisto's</em> fault for making him change in the car! How was he supposed to look nice when not only he was trying to change in a small space, but his soulmate, lovely, <em>lovely</em>, soulmate, kept looking at him like that! <em>Seriously</em>, what was he <em>supposed</em> to do?</p><p>"Well, maybe it was because of the tail..." Rin muttered to himself as he straightened out his clothes. </p><p>After a few minutes of cleaning himself up to the best of his abilities, he washed his face, washed his hands, and then made his way back to the classroom.</p><p>It took a little bit longer to make his way back, due to the fact that all the rooms looked the same, but eventually he found his way. Swiftly, but still way more carefully this time, Rin swung open the door.</p><p>"Hey, I'm back!" He said happily, giving Suguro a wave.</p><p>The moment the kid stepped back into the room, he felt a vein pop. Suguro sighed in exasperation and annoyance, he didn't greet him back but glared instead.</p><p>The other boy's foot rapidly tapped against the cold hard floor below his feet, shoes loud as he was the only one in the room. </p><p>The sound echoed all around before he slapped his book closed, huffing; his mood had been ruined, or well, he had <em>let</em> the kid ruin his mood-- <em> ever the temperamental person </em>, it was hard to control his anger, especially around someone as obnoxious as this guy. </p><p>
  <em> Why couldn't he just leave him alone? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What was True Cross coming to?!</em>
</p><p>Turning to look directly into Rin’s eyes, he asked;</p><p>"How'd you even <em> get </em> into the school?"</p><p>Rin blinked.</p><p>
  <em> Well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That question caught him off guard. </em>
</p><p>He couldn't just come right out and say he was the son of Satan and that Mephisto essentially got him a spot in. Well, he supposed that he could, but he thought it wasn't a good idea to share any of that to someone he’d just met. His grades weren't terrible but they certainly weren't anything special, so it wouldn't look believable at all if he just managed to get accepted in.</p><p>"Uh... <em>Scholarship</em>." Rin lied awkwardly, averting his gaze from the other teen. "I got a scholarship and uhh... Here I am!"</p><p>Suguro blinked, processing what he had heard and then regarded Rin with a look of upmost disbelief.</p><p>"Scholarship?" He parroted, turning to face the other boy completely. "What type of scholarship?"</p><p>He looked Rin up and down. He looked like he had got in on very many other reasons but a <em> scholarship </em> ? It didn't seem very <em> likely.</em></p><p>"A-Ah, well, <em>you see</em>..." Rin shuffled nervously, trying to think of an excuse. </p><p>He really didn't like lying.</p><p>He was shit at it and it just felt terrible to do it.</p><p>It kind of felt like maybe this person was prying a bit too much but... Rin did admit he seemed kind of <em>weird</em>.</p><p>He wasn't used to social interaction with anyone outside his home, but either way, what could he say to seem more normal? It was his first day and he didn't want to become isolated or shunned by anyone. Due to homeschooling, he-</p><p>
  <em> Ah! Wait, that was it! </em>
</p><p>"O-Online scholarship!" Rin nearly shouted, looking proud of his excuse. "<em>See</em>, I've been wanting to go to a normal school since I was little,<em> you know how homeschooling is</em>, and I found out about it from the internet!"</p><p>Macaroni-chan always said, <em>"It's easier to tell a lie if there's a little bit of truth in it!"</em></p><p>Suguro's eyes bulged in his head as he suddenly jumped from out of his seat.</p><p>"<em>O-Online scholarship?? </em> " He repeated, disbelief and complete surprise echoing in his voice. "There's no such a thing as an online scholarship <em> for </em> - for the <b> <em>CRAM SCHOOL</em> </b>."</p><p>He stood up, gritting his teeth, maybe he was an impostor, pretending to be someone else! That wasn't uncommon. He could be a demon, a spy, an undercover info gatherer! Maybe this was all a <em>test</em>! The possibilities were endless, and none of them seemed good.</p><p>Just then, the door opened and in came a pink-haired boy and a bald, shorter boy. They both froze when they saw him, angry and losing his mind. </p><p>"Er... What's up, Bon?" The pink-haired boy asked, a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>Suguro, or, Bon, glared at them, then back at Rin.</p><p> "This dude's fishy,” He said, gesturing to Rin. “He's probably an impostor or somethin'!"</p><p>"I-Impostor?" The bald boy asked, incredibly confused. "I think there might be some kind of mistake here." </p><p>Yeah, the kid looked weird and delinquent-<em>ish </em> , but... For a school like True Cross and the <em> security </em> they have? An impostor was kind of an outlandish idea.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait, <em> huh </em>?! I'm not an impostor! I swear I'm a student here, I'm telling the truth!" Rin panicked and turned to the new faces in the room.</p><p>
  <em> This was his first day! </em>
</p><p>"<em>Also </em> , hang on a sec! Why do you automatically assume I'm some kind of impostor?" Rin asked, whirling around to point a finger at Suguro. "Who in the world assumes that from a single meeting, are you kidding me?! What the hell, man, I've known you for like <em> five minutes </em>!"</p><p>Suguro glared back at him, nearly shouting, "Who the hell gets into the school using an online scholarship? This school, with top-tier expectations and rules on who gets in and who doesn’t?! Of course I'd think you're some kind of delinquent of some sort with the way you act and dress!" </p><p>Rin put a hand on his chest, mouth slightly agape looking slightly offended.</p><p>Suguro pointed back a finger at Rin, "Tell the truth! <em>Who are you</em>?!"</p><p>The pink-haired boy scratched his head sheepishly, "Don't you think you're taking it a <em>bit</em> too far, Bon?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>! This guy could be trouble!" He took a step forward, posed his hands out as if he wanted to catch him.</p><p>"E-Even if he <em> is </em> a threat, shouldn't we go get a teacher?" The bald boy asked meekly, attempting to calm his friend down and make him see reason.</p><p>Rin raised his hands in the air in astonishment. </p><p>He hasn't felt this frustrated and bewildered at someone in a long time.</p><p>"<em>I </em> ...?! <em> I just got here </em> ?!" Rin said loudly, a confused expression on his face. "No one explained anything to me, and Yukio had to leave so I don't <em> know </em> what I’m doing!"</p><p>Suguro glared at him.</p><p>"We all just got here but you're too damn suspicious! It’s no excuse!"</p><p>Rin just seemed to get more confused at that, then he hesitated for a second, and then turned to the pink-haired boy, who flinched from the sudden intense eye contact.</p><p>"Hey, <em> hey you </em> ... This isn't a <em> test </em> is it?" Rin loudly whispered.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"<em>If it is, we're failing </em>." He chuckled to himself, as if he had expected it from the start.</p><p>Then, he looked at Bon, then back at Rin, then Bon again.</p><p>"Nothing seems to be actually wrong with this guy, what'd he <em>do</em>?"</p><p>Bon pointed an accusing hand. "You didn't see this guy when he came in! He looked like he just came back from clubbing or from- from some <em>strip club</em>!"</p><p>"What the hell?! <b> <em>STRIP CLUB</em> </b>?!" Rin turned to Bon, angry and offended at the mere notion.</p><p>He had just met his soulmate and now this Suguro, who didn’t even <em> know </em> him, was calling him a sleazy two-timer?!</p><p>
  <em> This guy just loved to make wild accusations, <strong>didn't he</strong>?! </em>
</p><p>"First of all, <em> Rooster-Head </em> , I had to get dressed in a car, so I'm not gonna be looking like some pretty, poofy, perfect J-Pop idol!" Rin hissed making wild gestures as he shouted. "And second of all, I've just met my soulmate yesterday and I've never even kissed anyone so how dare you call me some filthy cheater, you <em>asshole</em>!"</p><p>Bon huffed, his eyebrows furrowing, choking at the name Rin had called him.</p><p>"ROOSTER HEAD?!" He repeated, a thing he seemed to be doing often to process the stupidity that came outta this kid’s mouth.</p><p>However, despite being insulted, he decided to ignore all information of Rin’s supposed soulmate. That was this kid's own business, not <em>his</em>.</p><p>"I'm just saying! People don't come to this school like the way you did and then slam doors, break the wall, and say they got some online scholarship!"</p><p>“I didn’t <em> mean </em> to do th-”</p><p>Rin was interrupted by a sweet and familiar voice.</p><p><em>"Ara~ There's no need to fuss my dear future-exorcists!"</em> </p><p>The anger in Rin subsided as he turned to face him, his soulmate. </p><p>He looked more regal than he normally did, standing in front of them with a grand air about him. Rin was captivated by how he commanded the room just by his presence, his emerald eyes piercing him like the sweetest blade.</p><p>All color drained from Rin's face except a light rosy red dusted on his cheeks. His shoulders relaxed and his fists unclenched.</p><p>It felt as if his heart was in his throat.</p><p>"<em> S-Sorry for the noise, Headmaster Mephisto </em>!" Rin barked out, giving an even deeper bow than he gave Suguro, his anxiety washing over him like an ocean wave.</p><p>Mephisto winked at him, but ignored the apology.</p><p>"As you had brought up earlier, Okumura-kun, this was indeed a very small test!" He waved his hand around and Yukio popped out from behind the cupboard, looking only slightly disheveled but very unhappy to have been in there in the first place.</p><p>"See, exorcists must learn to cooperate with each other;” The headmaster continued. “Exorcists must learn how to get along and today was to see how well you all could function together~. </p><p>Yukio stepped forward, pushing his glasses up his nose as they slid down.</p><p>“Taking that into consideration, I'm quite disappointed by this class’ results.” He stated, a stern look on his face. “This class has great potential but as of right now, very little of it was shown. I am looking forward to see how you all can make this all turn around."</p><p>Then, Mephisto walked towards the center of the class, right next to where Rin was and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder.</p><p>"Okumura-kun is <em> indeed </em> here on a scholarship, one of the very few academic scholarships that are offered out by the Paladins." Mephisto added smugly.</p><p>Bon gaped, blinking and looking between Mephisto and Rin. The other two boys seemed slightly shocked as well.</p><p>But Rin couldn't focus right now.</p><p>
  <em>Especially not with his soulmate touching him like this! </em>
</p><p>His blush just deepened as warmth bloomed throughout his body. </p><p>"Y-Yeah..." He said, suddenly looking incredibly shy as he gazed down at the floor in front of him.</p><p>Mephisto’s ego grew a tiny bit with every minuscule reaction Rin gave.</p><p>The pink-haired boy looked on, mouth slightly agape and an eyebrow raised. The bald boy let out a soft "huh".</p><p>
  <em>Technology must be really advanced nowadays if people could get True Cross scholarships online...</em>
</p><p>Mephisto chuckled at the confusion shown ever so clearly on their faces, </p><p>"No need to fret, True Cross Academy does not simply <em> give </em> online scholarships. Okumura-kun simply took his assessments and exams to get into the school, <em> online </em>."</p><p>He said that last word with a wink, squeezed Rin's shoulder momentarily, and bent down ever so slightly. "It would be best for you to calm down. <em>Hmm, Rin-kun</em>?"</p><p>Rin’s face reddened like a tomato.</p><p>Mephisto let out a small chuckle as he straightened his coat and let go of the teen's shoulder, whispering, "I'll see you at lunch." to Rin before exclaiming a hearty, "Guten Abend!" to the whole class.</p><p><em> Ironically </em>, Mephisto telling Rin to calm down only intensified his nervousness to the point it got a bit hard to breathe.</p><p>How was he supposed to calm down after having that argument with that weirdo, suddenly find out he's being tested, and then most importantly, was saved by his true knight in shining armor?! He did feel relieved, not having to explain anything else to these guys, but he felt really inadequate always having to be saved by Yukio or Mephisto.</p><p>And now that he'd seen that whole argument? Rin wanted to curl into a ball and <em> die</em>.</p><p>Still, he waved a gentle goodbye to the headmaster, and without prompt, rushed to a desk and sat down.</p><p>
  <b> <em>This day couldn't possibly get any worse.</em> </b>
</p><p>At that moment, another figure rushed into the room, dragging someone else behind them. The first figure was short, had purple hair, and appeared to be blushing even though she had her face turned away from everyone in the room. The second figure seemed to be a genuinely normal girl with brown hair and brown eyes who seemed confused by the first girl’s attitude.</p><p>Quietly, they both sat down, the purple-haired girl giving a quiet scoff.</p><p>Yukio sighed as he stepped in front of the class, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said, his eyes roaming on all of them, "I look forward to teaching and showing you the way in this class; Demon anti-pharmaceuticals."</p><p>He wrote the class' name on the board, his handwriting flawless, his smile soft and pristine.</p><p>"I'm Okumura Yukio and I will be your teacher for this class. Let's all try to get along."</p><p>Rin slammed his hands down on the desk. He had a wide smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with excitement.</p><p>"No way, Yukio! You <em>teach</em> here?! That's so <em>cool</em>!" He shouted across the room.</p><p>The pink-haired boy and the brown-haired girl seemed indifferent to the outburst, the bald boy looked on in complete horror and the purple-haired girl scoffed, glaring daggers at the blue-haired boy.</p><p>"Okumura-<em>sensei </em> ," Yukio corrected, looking at Rin with a small, patient smile before lifting up his teacher's textbook, "Please turn to the first chapter, and... <em> Suguro-san</em>. Start us off.”</p><p>He called out, eyes narrowing down to the book and praying his brother stayed quiet.</p><p>Suguro delved into the textbook with little delay, seemingly calming down at the new task.</p><p>Rin found the lecture quite boring, but he was able to keep up with it alright. There was quite a bit he didn't get fully, and he wrote short, almost incomprehensible pictures and notes about what Yukio was talking about. He didn't understand a lot of it, but he could probably ask later.</p><p><em>However</em>, this didn't mean he was sitting still. Rin was bouncing his leg with such fervor that it seemed supersonic.</p><p>He never actually noticed when he did it, but bouncing his leg seemed to help him concentrate a lot.</p><p>Bon's eyebrow twitched once again in annoyance as the sound became louder, he huffed and turned to glare at his classmate, then slowly flicked a rubber eraser at him when Yukio wasn't looking, raising his fists as he hissed, "Keep quiet!" through gritted teeth.</p><p>Rin jumped at the sudden noise and the impact of the small projectile, ripping into his paper.</p><p>He looked apologetically at Suguro once he realized what was going on, and tried to push his leg down with his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Was it really that much of a bother for everyone?</em>
</p><p>"<em>Suguro-san</em>." Yukio called coldly and he tensed, turning to look at Yukio</p><p>Bon sat up straight.</p><p>“A-Ah, yes, sensei?”</p><p>"Please read the passage." Yukio sighed.</p><p>Bon looked down at his book and cursed, seeing that it was slightly sideways and on a totally different page.</p><p>"Maybe before we try to pick on others in class," Yukio began, his eyes icy and cold. "We should make sure we ourselves are paying <em>attention</em>."</p><p>Rin looked up at his brother, giving him a warm grin and went back to reading and taking notes. Instead of bouncing his leg, he took out his spare pencil and bit into it consistently. Biting a pencil wouldn't make any noise so he figured that it'd be okay, even if it was less effective.</p><p>The purple-haired girl watched on in disgust and horror as he gnawed through the pencil like a gerbil.</p><p>Still, in order to focus and be able to learn any of this, he had to move and stretch. He'd often do that at home, taking short breaks to pace around or do some jumping jacks. Rin figured that probably wouldn't be okay here, seeing how Suguro reacted to him moving his leg, but he wanted to learn as much of this stuff as possible, even if he probably wasn't going to be able to use any of this stuff (being a half-demon and all).</p><p>The pink-haired boy who was closest to him peeked over slightly, probably just curious, but he smiled at Rin after looking over his notes and with a hushed voice said,</p><p>"Sorry about all that earlier, Bon just has a real bad temper and tends to exaggerate sometimes."</p><p>He looked to where Suguro was, too busy reading the book in his hands intensively. </p><p>The pink-haired boy chuckled to himself as if he had told Rin a joke that was beyond amusing.</p><p>"My name's Shima Renzou."</p><p>Rin's first impression of Shima was that he was kind of a funny guy.</p><p>He had a charming and relaxed personality that Rin found kinda cool!</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it wasn't too late to make friends after all...</em>
</p><p>"I'm Rin." He whispered back, giving him a thumbs-up and then turning back to his work. "It's okay, I might just be weird and I probably did do something stupid to piss him off. I'm just not used to being in a real school, y'know?"</p><p>Shima nodded and grinned at him slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I gotcha." He hummed and nodded at him. "Okumura-sensei's your big brother?"</p><p>Shima asked, looking between both of them and then back at Rin for an answer. </p><p>He found him alright, Bon often tended to take things over the top and so far, Shima liked Rin; other than the fact he had called Bon '<em>Rooster-Head</em>'. Still, anyone who could poke fun at Bon like that was more than alright in his book. </p><p>Honestly, his soulmate was too serious and <em>needed</em> to let it go, but Shima didn't see that happening anytime soon.</p><p>"Err, no younger brother but he's super cool!" Rin replied, not looking up from his book. "I mean, I didn't even know he was a teacher here, I just thought he was gonna be going to classes!"</p><p>Yukio really was a good brother, Rin thought. He was smart, cool, and he was so nice, despite the fact that he felt that he was more trouble than it was worth sometimes. Despite keeping a secret-agent-like life, and despite having an actual job and keeping up with things, he still looked after Rin.</p><p>
  <em>It just meant that he had to try harder to become an exorcist!</em>
</p><p>Shima nodded. He understood what that felt like; he was surrounded by so many siblings and there were many before him. </p><p>He hated how they were always so selfless though, even as much as he loved them. Okumura seemed to really look up to his brother and actually loved everything about him from the sound of things.</p><p>"<em>Okumura</em>. <em>Shima</em>. Pay attention." Yukio spoke up, huffing. "-And <em> Okumura</em>, please read the next paragraph."</p><p>"<em>Ah- </em>!" Rin exclaimed, hitting his knee on the bottom of the desk, groaning in pain.</p><p>Bon blinked, finally noticing the two, and then turned to glare at Shima, as if scolding him for chatting up the 'enemy'.</p><p>Rin took some time to rub his knee, before tracing his finger back to the paragraph and answering:</p><p>"Holy Oil... is the result of separate <em>arts</em> poured down in the True Cross Order since the... <em>handle rages</em>? It is purified in order to... to, uh, b-be different from <em>regular</em>... oil. It has a strong effect in <em>the</em>, in the, act of exorcism and-"</p><p>Bon rolled his eyes.</p><p>Loud and <em> illiterate </em> too, it seemed. </p><p>He raised his hand to take over Rin, maybe it seemed like he was being polite but he really just wanted to get it over with. Listening to Rin read that slowly was somewhat frustrating.</p><p>Yukio smiled softly as he listened to his brother read, obviously trying his best.</p><p>He looked between both of them, wondering if it was just Okumura-sensei having some blatant favoritism, but he didn't seem frustrated at all. Rin was squinting and seemed to be smiling too when he got the lines and words right.</p><p>
  <em> What...? ...Is happening? </em>
</p><p>"-That's why... they are... u-used in the <em> c-crowbat </em> ? No, <strong><em> combat </em></strong>- against Demons." Rin finished, his eyebrows squinted in concentration.</p><p>Rin let out a sigh of relief, looking glad to be done with reading aloud.</p><p>The words would mix up when Rin read them, or his mind would blank and he'd forget what the characters meant. Normally, it was fine when he just read quietly or just listened to someone talk, but reading stuff aloud just made it worse.</p><p>He felt really frustrated, feeling a slight headache come on, but he figured this must be what being in school is like.</p><p>He did <em>vaguely</em> remember stuff like this in kindergarten.</p><p>Yukio nodded and thanked him then called on the bald kid to continue. He was stopped halfway as the bell rang for the next classes. </p><p>Bon stood up and grabbed his stuff, folding his arms as he waited for his friends, watching Rin from the side of his eye as he got up and walked up to Yukio, talking animatedly and grinning like an idiot. </p><p>Shima stepped up beside him, "Ready to go?"</p><p>He huffed and nodded, already starting his way out, his friends sighing and following him. </p><p>"You did good," Yukio commented to Rin, seemingly proud of his older brother. "You've improved slightly, I'm glad you read all the way, Nii-san."</p><p>Rin scoffed, a blush on his cheeks from embarrassment.</p><p>"Still kinda sucks, though." Rin huffed, crossing his arms. "I never really read aloud that much at home, but I still suck that much at reading? It's been like, eleven years and I sound like some kinda kid."</p><p>He was terribly insecure about it. Reading was never one of his strong-suits, and even when he tried, it was incredibly difficult. During his free time, he'd usually use text-to-speech or watch some video to learn or get some kind of entertainment.</p><p>Yukio shook his head dismissively at Rin's thoughts of himself.</p><p>"No, it doesn't <em>"suck"</em>; you're trying and that's what we should focus on," He replied, smiling softly like he was cheering him on. "You'll get better, just practice more okay?" </p><p>Rin sighed and replied, “Yeah, <em>yeah</em>, I will...”</p><p>He gathered his things, "You should go to your next class. It's down the hall to the right." Yukio said before leaving, waving and disappearing down the hall.</p>
<hr/><p>Though the classes droned on and on, Rin tried his hardest to focus, to jot down notes that he'd ask Yukio about later.</p><p>As much as he <em>hated</em> it, he had to take it all seriously in some way.</p><p>In order to fix his weaknesses, he had to know everything he could! Knowing the weaknesses of one demon was just one step to his goal.</p><p>The time didn't bother to pass by any faster, but lunch came nonetheless.</p><p>As his fellow classmates began to leave he was on his way to try and find where Mephisto was before someone stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Rin? Where ya’ headed?" It was Shima. He went up beside Rin and then pointed behind his shoulder. "The guys and us are going to the cafeteria. Wanna come with?"</p><p>He knew Bon might not like it, but as Mephisto had said; they <em>needed</em> to get along.</p><p>They needed to learn about each other and acknowledge each other-- set their problems towards each other <em>aside</em> because they needed to cooperate if they were going to be a team.</p><p>Rin paused, seemingly stunned by the offer.</p><p>He had been so afraid, so very <em>afraid</em>, that these people, his classmates, would see him as a <em>freak</em>, an <em>idiot</em>, a literal <strong><em>demon</em></strong>. </p><p>Even if they didn't... some part of him wanted to stay away because he was too <em>weak</em>. Too strong to be gentle and too fragile to be of any use, and he didn't want things to end up like...</p><p>
  <em> But now... Now things were different! </em>
</p><p>One of them, who had seen him at his most embarrassing moment, wanted to go eat lunch with him!</p><p>
  <em>He felt so happy, he could explode!</em>
</p><p>"Are you kidding me, that sounds great! I'd love to!" Rin said, clasping Shima's hands, his face lighting up in pure joy.</p><p>Shima grinned right back at him and led the way.</p><p>"So, I know you and Bon got off on the wrong foot; but he's like that with literally everybody-- quick to judge and all that, but he's a real great guy once you get to know him."</p><p>He talked about Bon like he was fond of him, close to him. Almost bordering <em>smitten</em>.</p><p>"And Koneko's great too, I think he likes you already. But Bon'll warm up to you eventually, you two are like peas in a pod."</p><p>"We're <em>really</em> that similar?" Rin asked with a confused expression. </p><p>Rin brought his hand up to his chin and looked contemplative.</p><p>Suguro seemed much angrier and stricter than he ever could be. Plus, he could read a lot faster and was able to keep up in class. He was also kind of insensitive, and while Rin wasn't a social butterfly or anything, he wasn't going to be mean to someone he just met.</p><p>"<em>Nah</em>, I don't really see it." He continued, shaking his head and giving a slight shrug.</p><p>"Oh well, I don’t mean in that sense." He huffed in an amused tone, rolling his eyes. "You guys are both kinds stubborn, determined and also headstrong, ya get me?"</p><p>He tapped Rin's head playfully, Rin just taking it with the slightest bit of confusion.</p><p>"But <em>yeah</em>, you're not as cranky and nowhere near as strict. It'd honestly be horrible to have <em>two</em> Bons in class... Not so horrible for <em>me</em>, but yeah." </p><p>He smirked coyly.</p><p>Rin pouted, not exactly liking the idea of being "Suguro #2" but he was glad that Shima could joke around with him regardless.</p><p>He <em> was </em> glad though that maybe Suguro wasn't all that bad. He really did give off a bad first impression...</p><p>...But wait, he didn't call Suguro by his name. Was "Bon" the nickname he used? </p><p>"Oh, is "Bon" what you call him?" Rin asked, leaning over Shima's shoulder. "Can I call him that too?"</p><p>"Er," Shima chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno 'bout that, or if he'll let you call him that-- maybe <em>like</em>, until he actually has a level head with you?"</p><p>He imagined Rin asking Bon the same question and couldn't help but snort at the mental image that formed in his brain; Red-faced Bon, his 'rooster' hair spiking and his eyebrows knit in anger. </p><p>He kind of liked that look, it amused him but also made him feel kind of excited. </p><p>"I'll ease him in though, <em>no worries</em>."</p><p>"If you say so." Rin said with a slight laugh, thoroughly enjoying Shima's company.</p><p>When they got to the cafeteria, Rin felt completely overwhelmed. It was way larger than he had ever imagined, with many people bustling in and out, it was new and strange to him. As he looked around for Koneko and Suguro's table, he noticed that other students were paying for their lunches either with money or cards. It didn't seem like there were any handouts here.</p><p>Which was <em>unfortunate</em>, because he didn't have any money of his own.</p><p>Before, he mostly relied on Shiro's finances, and what little allowance money he typically got was spent on groceries or the occasional comic.</p><p>
  <em>But-! That was okay.</em>
</p><p>Sometimes, during his Pain Week (as he liked to call it, even though sometimes it was <em>longer</em>), if he was left alone or woke up in the night, he'd have nothing but a glass of water and a box of tissues by his side, so he discovered quickly that cardboard and tissue paper could be quite filling in a pinch!</p><p>"D'ya have anything to eat?" Shima asked him, pointing towards where everyone was buying something and then looking back at him. "Or did you carry something?" </p><p>Shima waved at Koneko and Bon, then turned back to look at Rin who seemed to be gaping and taking everything around him in.</p><p>True Cross was intimidating for sure, it was large and fancy in some ways. Prestigious on top of that too.</p><p>He wondered where Okumura came from, he seemed to be kind of unfamiliar with everything and school itself. </p><p>
  <em> Almost like he had never been to school <strong>ever</strong>. </em>
</p><p>Oblivious to Shima's contemplative expression, Rin grinned and (as gently as possible) slapped the pink-haired boy on the back.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I have a backup!" Rin said with a wink, smiling confidently as they both sat down at the table. Suguro huffed angrily, giving Shima a betrayed look, while Koneko gave a shy smile and gently waved at the two. </p><p>Rin waved back, leaning into the chair as he grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser.</p><p>Suguro was already digging into a rice and veggie bento with a small side of miso soup and edamame. Koneko was enjoying a small bowl of natto beans sided with salted mackerel and rice. Even Shima pulled out a wrapped-up bento box with hamburger steak!</p><p>With that being said, Rin decided to dig in.</p><p>Rin put his napkin in his mouth (<em>because it was harder than tissue, you have to soak it</em>) and then after a while tore it and then swallowed the paper, looking somewhat satisfied with the taste. The napkins were pretty high quality here!</p><p>Koneko's hands froze just an inch away from his mouth.</p><p>Shima blinked repeatedly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing Rin do, he looked at Rin's hands then back up at his face, where his left cheek was slightly puffed up.</p><p>Bon was the same, but mostly taken aback by the sight in front of him, "Don't you have... <em> normal </em> food?"</p><p>Shima was still blinking, watching as Rin <em> swallowed </em>.</p><p><strong><em>This guy really had never been to school before, he was sure of that now.</em></strong> </p><p>Bon had no idea what else to think of him, he just kept surprising him with each thing he said and did. </p><p>Koneko looked at his food guiltily, then back at Rin, before he pushed his tin forward slightly, "W-We can share, Okumura-kun..."</p><p>Shima snapped out of it. </p><p>"<em>Dude </em>! Don't eat that! I have like extra money on me man, c'mon let's go buy something better."</p><p><em> Anything </em> was better than tissues at this point.</p><p>"B-But Shima, it's okay, really!" Rin said nervously, shocked by the reactions he was receiving. "I don't want you to waste anything on me when I can't pay you back yet!"</p><p>It seemed wasteful when it was either hard-earned money he worked for, or it was money that his family lovingly gave him. </p><p>"When I got sick and no one was around to help, I ate tissue a lot, so I'm used to it! Also, when models and ballerinas go on diets, they often eat tissue and toilet paper to fill their stomachs without gaining extra calories!" Rin continued, trying to reassure his new friends. "Besides, it's not so bad! If you pair it up with soy sauce or salt, it's actually really good! If you want, you guys can try-"</p><p>Shima shook his head, a slight headache forming from Rin's really insane logic.</p><p>"-<em>Nuh-uh</em>." He huffed and stood up. "Let's go and get you something to eat man. You don't have to pay me back, pay me back by eating proper food dude. C'mon, let's go."</p><p>"You need to maintain a healthy diet! There's nothing scarce here and you have to have food to think and stay awake in class." Koneko took the top of his tin and placed some food onto it. "You can add this onto your plate when you come back."</p><p>Bon looked between all of them, they were acting all buddy-buddy and he didn't like it one bit. He hated it but at the same time felt like an idiot.</p><p>
  <em>Who the hell ate tissue when they were sick?</em>
</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't have judged Okumura so fast.</p><p>It took a while for Rin and Shima to come back, mostly due to the fact that Shima had to stop Rin from worrying over the prices. By the time they were back at the table, Rin was looking completely ashamed and embarrassed at having to be cared for.</p><p>On Rin's tray was an assortment of rice, vegetables, and fish, mostly just random things that Rin had wanted and Shima had been able to afford.</p><p>"T-Thank you, S-Shima..." He said, his face turning pink. "If you ever need me to do anything for you, just let me know."</p><p>"Nah dude," He shook his head and sat down then smiled softly, making a nerve in Bon's forehead tick. "it's cool, I don't mind just eat properly okay; don't you have like a <em>guardian</em> or something?"</p><p>Koneko placed the food he had kept for Rin closer to the teen. </p><p>Bon would have liked to know that as well.</p><p>
  <em>Rin froze at Shima’s question.</em>
</p><p>He could feel his heart race in his chest. Bile rose into his throat and his blood suddenly ran cold. His hands trembled as he held his chopsticks, one of them falling onto the tray.</p><p>No matter how many breaths he took, it felt like he couldn't breathe.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue-</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> -In, and out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In, and out...</em>
</p><p>Just like with the pain, breathe <em>in</em>, and <em>out</em>.</p><p>After a while, his heart slowed down and he could speak once more.</p><p>"I guess my... guardian is Mephisto, now." He said, empty, <strong><em>cold</em></strong>.</p><p>They all looked at him in shock.</p><p>"You mean... <em>Sir Pheles</em>?" Koneko asked first, munching slowly on his rice as he looked at Rin, awaiting an answer.</p><p>Shima looked at Rin with both worry and surprise, he had seemed to hesitate, like it was something he was still getting used to. He wouldn't ask about that now, but he would later.</p><p>The <em>“now”</em> only elicited his curiosity. </p><p>"The headmaster, is your guardian?" Bon raised a brow.</p><p>
  <em>Did that mean Rin got in due to nepotism?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah," Rin answered coldly, seemingly tuning out of the conversation.</p><p>He idly stirred at his food, a shaking hand slowly reaching to pick up the chopstick and resume eating like normally.</p><p>
  <em>What would it be like, if Shiro was here now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he'd be comfortable at home, working on studying or maybe, he'd be eating lunch at the table with his family.</em>
</p><p>A sharp ache tugged at his heart, making his chest feel empty yet warm at the same time.</p><p>"...He is, <em> now </em>."</p><p>The tone in the boy's voice left no room for debate.</p><p>They all go quiet, even Bon keeping his opinions to himself. Rin didn't look or sound as peppy as he was just a few seconds ago, he was focused on his food and seemed to shrug off the topic quickly. </p><p>Shima hummed and placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, "Eat up, <em> hm </em>? Maybe you and Bon can race later. Pretty sure you'd beat him."</p><p>Bon glared, "<em>Oi</em>." </p><p>Shima gave him a look that said 'not now'.</p>
<hr/><p>In his office, Mephisto frowned as a sharp pain seared his heart and then vanished in an instant. He looked at his door one last time before standing up. It seemed that Rin had gotten distracted...</p>
<hr/><p>After that conversation, Rin remained strangely still and quiet. He attempted to get back into his previous mood, but something murky and heavy kept dragging him backwards.</p><p>His ocean blue eyes now seemed dull and doll-like.</p><p>
  <em> It was honestly kind of scary. </em>
</p><p>Even after Rin had finished his food and thanked Shima and Koneko for the millionth time, he still seemed... <em>emptier</em>.</p><p>That is, until something tugged at Rin's pants.</p><p>Rin turned to look and there was a little white dog standing next to him. It looked up at him expectantly as it pawed at Rin's shoes.</p><p>"<em>Aww</em>... Hey, little guy, are you lost?" He asked, reaching down to pet it.</p><p>"Not one bit, but it seems you did forget something important." The dog replied, looking up at him, green acid eyes looking straight into his.</p><p>Mephisto couldn't help but stare into them a little longer; noticing how they looked much more dull and without the determined sparkle they usually held.</p><p>The tug he must have felt earlier was probably caused by an emotional reaction.</p><p>
  <em> He almost looked like he wanted to cry.  </em>
</p><p>He sighed inwardly, Shiro had just died and that was understandable, him being part human and all. But, as he looked at Rin, he couldn't help but think how much he had ahead of him. There was very little time to be grieving.</p><p>"I've come to get you, Rin-kun."</p><p>"O-OH!" Rin shouted, jumping from his chair. "That's right! I'm so sorry I forgot!"</p><p>Rin stood up, being mindful of the little white dog, Mephisto, and pushed in his chair. From the surprised reactions on their faces, Rin was guessing they could hear him too, but he was too excited and embarrassed to think about it too much.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me to lunch, guys!" Rin said, feeling slightly better. "I'll see you later!"</p><p>Mephisto led the way and when they reached far enough, into a properly deserted hallway, there was a pink cloud of smoke before he materialized into himself again.</p><p>"Did you have a good lunch, Rin-kun?"</p><p>He understood why Rin had probably forgotten, he was excited to be here for one, he was beginning to make friends and lastly, Mephisto hadn't really told Rin where to find him. </p><p>So it was probably, <em> slightly </em> his fault.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, it was amazing!" Rin beamed, slightly flustered but too excited to really care.</p><p>He felt like he was bathed in sunlight just being near Mephisto again. He felt comfortable and secure being able to walk alongside him.</p><p>Hanging out with his new friends had been really awesome, but he felt completely satisfied being right here.</p><p>"There was this guy named Shima, and he was really cool! There was also this dude named Bon, who also seemed pretty cool, but like, he <em>needs</em> to chill. And then, there was this dude named Koneko, and he was super nice!" Rin rambled, his eyes glittering and arms making all sorts of gestures. </p><p>"Yes, from the scene you put on a few hours ago I could tell Bon and you aren't on friendly terms, but I'm glad you're following my advice." Mephisto replied, listening somewhat eagerly.</p><p>He truly <em>did</em> look happy.</p><p>"-I got to eat lunch with them, and it was so cool! I've never done that! Also, for some reason they were really weirded out by me eating napkins. Can you believe that? I mean, actors and dancers do it all the time..."</p><p>He looked at the teen amused as he beamed and chattered.</p><p>Rin was quite a bubbly force to reckon with, determined and strong headed. </p><p>He would make a wonderful weapon.</p><p>A wonderful game was right ahead and Mephisto was looking forward to it. </p><p>However, he hadn't realized exactly what Rin had mentioned he tried to eat until a moment after he'd said it.</p><p>"... <em>Napkins</em>?" Mephisto repeated, blinking for a moment and then raising a thin eyebrow. "You..."</p><p>He didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. </p><p>"I can see why they were concerned. You're neither of those things."</p><p>Suddenly, in a small puff of pink smoke, a 2,000 yen note appeared in Rin's hand.</p><p>Rin gasped in surprise, holding onto the bill like it was some precious jewel.</p><p>Even though he could assume Mephisto was rich, he never really planned on asking for anything besides somewhere to sleep. When he was young, he learned that the only way to earn money was through work. Shiro and the other clergymen worked hard for donations and extra income to keep the church functioning and fed. Rin strived to be like them, to work and earn their living. In fact, as soon as he graduated or sometime soon, he wanted to try and find a full-time job, at least, one that would take him.</p><p>
  <em>So it was incredibly confusing, that in a world where money had to be earned and was valuable, that people kept just giving things to him without him doing anything for them yet.</em>
</p><p>He looked back at Mephisto with a confused look.</p><p>"A-Are you sure?" Rin stuttered, looking embarrassed. "I haven't done anything yet to deserve this."</p><p>Mephisto raised an eyebrow, then smirked devilishly, almost perversely. "Why, would you like to <em> work </em> for it?"</p><p>He had plenty of money in his pocket, being alive for more than 200 years taught you more than two or three things about how to earn money, keep money and spend it (though, maybe he tended to spend it a little too much on leisure and all his otaku merch).</p><p>The order funded every <em> working </em> licensed  exorcist too.</p><p>
  <em>No matter the job.</em>
</p><p>"Well..." Rin scratched his head, looking to be seriously giving a thought to it. "Yeah, I would like to, but I don't really know of anywhere hiring nearby for part-timers."</p><p>He had tried before to find a job, but a lot of them only hired full-time, and the part-time jobs often thought he was joking when he described his debilitating soulmate pain.</p><p>He also had an "online education", which to most people in Japan, was absolutely <em>worthless</em>.</p><p>"-Plus," Rin continued. "When I mention I have to take my "Pain Week" off in interviews, they think I'm just some punk or something scamming for free off-days."</p><p>Mephisto blinked at him, obviously surprised that his question had taken a u-turn into Rin talking about getting an <em>actual</em> job instead of the <em>favors</em> Mephisto would be more than happy to assign him with.</p><p>Humans really were... <em> unpredictable </em>, weren't they?</p><p>He stifled a laugh then hummed, he didn't like to help people often, but getting closer to Rin would be advantageous, <em> incredibly </em>.</p><p>"That isn't what I meant," He stated, his smile wide. "But I'll deal with that, what's your idea of a part time job?"</p><p>Rin raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What did you mean then...? Oh well... <em> hmmm </em>."</p><p>The blue-haired boy put his hand on his chin and thought for a while, trying to come up with a good answer to his soulmate's question.</p><p>Unknowingly doing just that, he kept murmuring to himself.</p><p>"Well, it would have to be something standard, like a grocery store attendant or a janitorial position. A lot of the high-paying low-level entry jobs are often as assistants or desk clerks at business firms, which I can't do because I can't stay still... But, internships are out of the question because they just want you to be some glorified slave and don't teach you anything. I would've liked to work with animals, cooking, or manual labor in some way, but those jobs often require experience, a diploma, and-"</p><p>Mephisto turned the corner, guiding Rin by the shoulder before he could walk straight into the wall. Then opened the door for him, gesturing for him to go first.</p><p>His office was neat, everything had its place. The lampshade at his desk sat at a slanted position and he gestured for Rin to take a seat.</p><p>Rin sat down, taking in the surroundings of the room he was now in. </p><p>From the elegant wooden floor, to the scarlet wallpaper, to the old-fashioned chairs lined up in front of Mephisto's sleek office, to the odd little figures on his desk, everything about this room screamed fancy, but in a not-so-fancy-looking way.</p><p>He thought it was kind of <em>cute</em>, actually.</p><p>"Don't you worry about it." Mephisto crooned, deeply amused by the turn this conversation took. "I'll work on that and I'll let you know the results by the end of today."</p><p>He worked fast, so he could probably whip up a job by the end of the day. He liked to stay productive, and that was one of the main reasons he didn't sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Sleep took up too much time and brought back many other things he'd rather not remember.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a waste of time in general.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Rin asked in response. "Tell me what?"</p><p>"Whether I find the right place for a part time job for you, unless... you'd rather I <em>not</em> do that?" He teased, looking up at him, right into his eyes, not even looking away for a moment, intensely looking at the boy and admiring how vibrant they looked. </p><p>Rin was quite beautiful, that was something Mephisto couldn't deny.</p><p>They were soulmates, but sadly, no matter which connection anyone had to Mephisto, they were all part of his game. </p><p>He'd just have to admire this beauty from a slight distance.</p><p>Mephisto's eyes felt piercing, and Rin wasn't able to look at them for too long. It was like looking into the sun, it was something so beautiful and dazzling it hurt. </p><p>"O-Oh no, I'd actually be r-really happy with that!" Rin said, flustered from the sudden intense eye-contact. "I just really wouldn't w-want you to g-go through any t-trouble because of me!"</p><p>"It's no trouble," he droned, not looking away for Rin, his voice trailing off, deep. </p><p>His heart quickened again, suddenly at the subconscious realization that he was alone with his soulmate.</p><p>"I'm happy to do it for you, there's time for everything." Mephisto drawled.</p><p>He was the Time King after all, time was always there for him, time could be reversed whenever he wished or sped up, even though he hadn't sped it up in over three decades. </p><p>He leaned backwards, the cushion of the chair massaging his back and releasing the stress from his shoulders.</p><p>"I was waiting for you for lunch actually," Mephisto continued idly. "I'm a bit sad you didn't come even though it is... <em>Well</em>, I suppose you didn't know your way around the place, <em>hm</em>? Either way, what would you like to do now?"</p><p>Rin had to control his breathing as his body was enveloped in warmth again. Having Mephisto's full attention felt <em>wonderful</em>, it felt so satisfying that Rin felt like maybe he could have had this for lunch and still would be more satisfied.</p><p>His face was flushed deep red, and his hands began to tremble a slight bit.</p><p>"I... I just want to be with <em>you</em>." Rin answered softly yet eagerly. "I'm fine with whatever as... as long as we can hang out."</p><p>The smirk on Mephisto's face only grew.</p><p>"With whatever?" he repeated, raising a sharp eyebrow at him and leaning forward, resting his chin into his palms as he continued to look at him.</p><p>Rin wasn't looking back at him and that definitely made his ego grow, to see a blush on his face travel all the way down his neck, to be so <em>intimidated</em> by him. </p><p>He stood up and walked around his desk then bent down slightly, cupping his chin and tilting it gently so he could look up. "What about dinner tomorrow, <em>hm</em>? Can't have you eating paper for supper~"</p><p>"Y-Yes!" Rin squeaked, his face glowing bright red.</p><p>
  <em> He was touching his face...! </em>
</p><p>His soft, gloved hands felt like the smoothest velvet against his skin, and Rin let out a soft, content, involuntary sigh.</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to think anymore, only staring at his soulmate, deeply entranced and lulled by the older man's piercing gaze and silken voice. He unconsciously swayed along with Mephisto's slight movements, cutely echoing him.</p><p>Rin desperately wanted more, to be held and touched and maybe even... <em> k-kissed </em>...!</p><p>A small smile graces Mephisto's face as he looked down at Rin.</p><p>"I'm not going to eat you Rin-kun~"</p><p>Not <em>yet</em>, anyways...</p><p>But he really needed to calm down before Mephisto decided to do something about it.</p><p>Make a change to the game-- <em>way</em> too early for that.</p><p>Mephisto let go of the teen's chin and took a step back. After a long silence, Mephisto spoke up with an odd question that Rin wasn't expecting.</p><p>"What are your thoughts, Rin-kun, on our soulbond?" He asked, carefully, curious. "Am I what you expected?"</p><p>He hadn't thought much of soulmates in a long time. They were just fleeting attachments made for humans to play around with, and sentimental attachments could make your life better or worse. They could change a lot more than Mephisto was ready for. </p><p>Unlike Rin.</p><p>Rin internally mourned the loss of Mephisto's hand on his face, but still listened the best he could.</p><p>"If I said I expected you, or any of this... that would be a lie." Rin said, strangely more considerate than usual. "To be honest, I don't really know who I expected."</p><p>Mephisto tilted his head as Rin continued, a more serious, yet earnest expression on his face.</p><p>"I always kind of thought you might be a sickly woman, or a cancer patient, or some firefighter. Nothing really explained the pains too well, but I always kinda figured you'd at least be older than me." He said, gesturing to his wrist. </p><p>Even if he wasn't always the smartest lightbulb in the toolbox, he still knew there weren't too many ways to interpret his soulmate words.</p><p>Then suddenly, his expression turned pensive as he tightly grasped his own wrist. "...I was always, <em>always</em>, so worried about you,<em> y'know?</em> I just... I never knew if you were alright, or if you might be dying, or if I'd wake up and suddenly, that... that feeling, <em>your feelings</em>, that I've had all my life would just be... <em>gone</em>."</p><p>After a minute of steadying his breathing, trying to calm his anxiety, Rin steeled himself to look at Mephisto and gave a gentle smile.</p><p>"Still, I'm glad you're who you are. I'm really happy I met you, and I'm much happier that you're a lot safer than I thought you were. I wouldn't change who you are for anything. I just want to become a soulmate you'll be proud of."</p><p>Mephisto... really was taken aback this time.</p><p>Rin seemed to be so <em>good</em> at doing that and he felt as though he's losing control of the situation, even if just for just a minute. </p><p>
  <em>Then losing control of his emotions for less than a second. </em>
</p><p>Mephisto steeled himself and shoved the foreign emotions away. There's no time to be sentimental or allow emotions to trickle into him. </p><p>Not now, not <em>ever</em>.</p><p>But despite that, all Rin says, really buries deep into him and makes him <em>delirious</em> with excitement.</p><p>"...I see." he replies simply. It's incredibly uncommon to hear someone admitting to being <em> happy </em> to meet him. </p><p>Sentiment, sentiment... <em> Sentiment </em>.</p><p>
  <em>It seemed the boy was filled to the brim with it.</em>
</p><p>He looked at Rin, the soft smile on his face draws him in for a second, he really is quite the confusing puzzle. </p><p>He takes his hand, velvet gloves wrapping around his skin. Then kisses Rin's pale knuckles.</p><p>"I think, I'm the lucky one out of us both." Is what leaves his mouth before he can think.</p><p>Rin scoffs, a slight blush still on his cheeks, letting out a goofy, yet not mocking, laugh.</p><p>"No way! You're a much better soulmate than me! I'm lucky to have you." Rin laughs, his eyes twinkling like cerulean stars. "Like I kinda do feel bad. You could have gotten some pretty lady, or like, some doctor or something, and you got me."</p><p>He truly did feel like Mephisto got the short end of the stick.</p><p>After all, he was a lot younger, he wasn't the most attractive out there, and he could <em>barely</em> take care of himself, especially with his soulmate pain. <em>Hell</em>, he could barely read at a normal level! If there was a mistake with this pairing, it probably was him, and <em>not</em> Mephisto.</p><p>Mephisto's hold on Rin's hand tightened and he looked up at him, his acid green eyes somehow darker and slightly dangerous.</p><p>"I'd like you to take that back, Rin-kun." He says, simply and straight to the point. Throwing away every single downgrade Rin has said about himself. "I do not lie very often."</p><p>And that is <em> a lie </em>. But he doesn't lie very often about things that he finds important.</p><p>Rin was stunned by the sudden display of emotions, feeling guilt that somehow, he must've hurt his soulmate's feelings. His eyes widened at the revelation and he immediately felt regret at what he had said.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to say you were lying or anything." He said, gently placing his hand on Mephisto's. "I just think... I think you're amazing. That's all."</p><p>His eyes were oh so gentle as he looked at Mephisto as if he was the most beautiful thing in the universe.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry</em>." He repeated softly, in an attempt to comfort his soulmate.</p><p>He was taken aback once again, he looked at Rin for a moment then leaned just a little closer.</p><p>"No apologies needed hm? I'm simply trying to say I feel the same, and that we are both lucky." He placed a little kiss on his forehead before pulling back. "Don't be sorry at all."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>... <em>Okay</em>..." Rin purred, still in a blissful daze from the sudden, yet much appreciated kiss.</p><p>The slight bit of affection felt so wonderful, stoking a heat in him that was somewhat unfamiliar. Driven on by his intense desire, an instinct in him that he had forgotten about, he bravely stood up and asked something.</p><p>"Mephisto... if it's okay... c-could I..." Rin continued, his palms becoming slightly sweaty. </p><p>
  <em>"Could I give you a h-hug?"</em>
</p><p>Mephisto blinked and chuckled.</p><p>"<em>Ara</em>..." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>He hadn't hugged anyone in a long time. Intimacy wasn't something he often pursued or something someone pursued with him. Sex was always the go to when it came to intimacy but... <em>Hugging</em>? <em>Cuddling</em>? <em>Nuzzles</em>? He hadn't done any of that in a long while.</p><p>"If you'd like." Mephisto answered cheekily.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, but oh so <em>eagerly</em>, Rin got closer to the older man and wrapped his arms around his torso, the fabric of his suit feeling slightly rough and firm, his body feeling slightly cold, which made Rin want to warm him up even more.</p><p>Mephisto froze the moment Rin's arms wrapped around him.</p><p>Not sure what to do, not sure how to do it.</p><p>The more Rin leaned into him, the more unsure he felt. But his arms moved by themselves to wrap around Rin, around his torso. </p><p>He was on his tiptoes which made Mephisto chuckle just a bit. </p><p>As soon as Mephisto's arms were around him, he nuzzled into his chest, letting out a soft hum, purring at the contact.</p><p><em> This </em> was what he had been craving ever since he'd met Mephisto.</p><p>
  <em> He had needed this so <strong>badly</strong>. </em>
</p><p>Mephisto smelled so sweet, a secondary, more rich smell emanating from his skin, he couldn't get enough of the sensations, the weight of his body and his arms around him, the smell of perfume and natural pheromones, the hypnotic hum of his breathing and his heartbeat, Rin wanted to <em> drown </em> in it.</p><p>Rin was so focused on the hug that he only noticed something was off when Mephisto pulled away slightly. In a very carefree manner, Rin turned his head to see Yukio, glaring daggers at the two.</p><p>"...Have I interrupted something?" Yukio asked bluntly, white, hot, <em>rage</em> simmering underneath his cool exterior.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Yukio!" Rin said softly, still embracing the headmaster, his eyes lidded and his grin slightly dazed. "Nice to see you!"</p><p>Yukio stood in the doorway and glared at Rin, almost as if he was disappointed before he walked in, the expression disappearing completely and being replaced with a blank look as he passed Mephisto the files. </p><p>"Here's the report on the mission in the South from my team." He replied in monotone. "I'm sure you'll find that everything's in order."</p><p>Mephisto took it and smiled, not moving away further from Rin and instead began flipping through it.</p><p>"Rin, meet me later for dinner, alright?" He asked, glaring at the two.</p><p>Rin gave a little nod and mumbled a "mmhm" before turning back to Mephisto.</p><p>Mephisto chuckled inwardly as he watched Yukio leave.</p><p>Not a lot of people trusted him, he knew that. He may have been headmaster of the school and had helped the brothers countless times (whether or not they knew it), but he was still a demon. And demons did what they found fun without ever thinking of the feelings and much about the consequences involved.</p><p>It was clear enough that he expected he was going to do something to Rin sooner or later. </p><p>He looked down at Rin, a smile gracing his lips, he brushed his hair back.</p><p>"I don't do this very often."</p><p>"No?" Rin asked softly, lovingly looking up at Mephisto. "But... hugs are important to stay healthy. Everyone needs them."</p><p>It was <em> true. </em></p><p>He often felt a lot worse when he hadn't been able to get a hug from anyone in the family, and he read that it was important for humans to touch each other. It was so important, that a baby could die if they weren't held enough.</p><p>
  <em> How did Mephisto live like that? </em>
</p><p>"I see..." He chuckled, "I give you my thanks, then. I feel..."</p><p>
  <em>How did he feel anyways? </em>
</p><p>The hug was <em>warm</em>, it was slightly <em>comfortable</em>, very <em>unfamiliar</em>...</p><p>"-<em>Content</em>." He settled on that and nodded.</p><p>Rin was looking straight up at him now,  big blue eyes wide and curious, filled with wonder. </p><p>
  <em>The boy really needed to stop looking at him like that.</em>
</p><p>Mephisto grinned back at him reflexively.</p><p>It made Rin feel incredibly happy to see him smile. But his answer also made sense. If he really wasn't used to hugs, of course he wouldn't know how to describe it! He would have been happy to smother Mephisto in hugs for the rest of the day, but the bell rang loudly and clearly throughout the school.</p><p>The teen gave a groan and a discontented sigh, not liking the idea of leaving.</p><p>"...I guess I gotta go?" Rin pouted, his body reluctant to let go of Mephisto.</p><p>The headmaster nodded, gestured to the door and opened it for him, smiling softly.</p><p>"I will see you with good news," Mephisto continued, regaining his composure. "Hopefully, I'll have it by the end of the day."</p><p>With a semi-flirtatious grin, Rin replied:</p><p>"Alright, then! Have a good day, <em>Mephi</em>~!</p><p>And with that, Rin was out the door.</p><p>Mephisto blinked, repeatedly.</p><p>That... was <em>unexpected</em>.</p><p>Even so, it didn't fail to make a grin grace his lips and an unquenchable fire ignite in his abdomen.</p><p>He was <em>quite</em> excited to see how this little game would turn out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Us, while RPING:</p><p>Sei: SJKHDJKHSURGISDGH<br/>NerdLord: AS,AEJWEIIEI</p><p>We understand each other well through our key smashes, lol<br/>So, the reason why Rin eats paper/napkins is due to him experiencing so much pain due to the soulbond that he had to resort to eat what was closest to him and ta-da; napkins became a thing.</p><p>PS: Actors, models actually eat napkins, so that they don't gain calories but also eat something...<br/>We hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Stay safe and take care!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>